Dino Crisis 4 (on hiatus)
by The Legendary Dark Dragon
Summary: This is a Reboot of the Underrated series called Dino Crisis. This will bring back Regina and characters from other games series such as Sonic, Resident Evil, and parasite eve series like Shadow The Hedgehog, Leon Kennedy, and Aya Brea and their mission is to rescue a famous scientist from an island that is run by DINOSAURS. This story is on hiatus
1. Info

Hey everyone just quick info before you read Dino Crisis 4. Dino Crisis 4 takes place in an **Alternative **universe with Sega and Capcom crossover with a little bit of Square Enix** (Mostly Sega and Capcom)** come at once it has the Japanese take on stories, for example, **Sonic The Hedgehog, Resident Evil, Final Fantasy, Yakuza, Devil May Cry, Darkstalkers, Golden Axe_,_ Street Fighter, etc.** It depends on the story and how it was formatted it can be Action, Adventure, Comedy, Crime, Drama, Fantasy, Historical, Historical fiction, Horror, Magical realism, Mystery, Paranoid fiction, Philosophical, Political, Romance. some sections are changed from the original sources and stories

I DO NOT OWN EVERYTHING! MOST OF THE THINGS AND CHARACTERS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTFUL OWNERS! All logos, character names, and distinctive likenesses there of are trademarks.

Anyway, you will get the idea to enjoy the reading.

Yes, Shadow The Hedgehog is here also others in the sonic universe and Aya Brea is in here too So if some of you ignorant retards are sending me shitty reviews on this story and calling me an Retarded Idiot for putting this in Dino Crisis and it out of place…... guess what...**FUCK OFF YOU NOBODIES** GO BACK WRITING YOUR NASTY CRINGING ASS ROMANCE PORN SHIPPING FAN FICTION this is a crossover What did you expect I already just stated that it takes place in an alternative universe I write this stuff for people to enjoy out of my free time If I ever have in my life. -_-

You don't like it being a crossover, go **PISS OFF**. I'm not forcing you to like my story. IF YOU DON't LIKE STORY THEN LEAVE But anyway…... I hope you enjoy this story. I'm not a perfect writer so my grammar is off I'm sorry about that

I will delete any **Modration reviews and guest reviews** because it is so unnecessary make a fucking account so I can explain to you So flaming my story whatever you like BECAUSE of YOU NOT HURTING ME BY YOUR DAMN FLAMED I LOOK AT YOU LIKE A FUCKING FOOL ON THE INTERNET IF YOU A GUEST REVIEWER **YOU WILL BE DELETED. SO GROW THE FUCK UP AND GET LOST I DON'T HAVE TIME TO AURGE WITH IMMATURE BRATS TO KEEP FLAMING A STORY -_- **

**ALSO, IM NOT A PERFECT WRITER AND I REALLY MAKE GRAMMAR MISTAKES SO PLEASE GIVE ME GOOD FEEDBACK ON MY WRITHING TO GET BETTER I ACCEPT SOME CRITICISM BUT IF I DON'T LIKE YOUR OPINION THEN _I DON'T LIKE IT_. I REALLY DON'T HAVE TIME TO AURGE ABOUT STUPID STUFF.**

**FOR THE LAST TIME ****If you are a Guest review or ****Modration reviews ****you will be deleted. You people think you can say whatever you want to say but no you have no right. I delete any guest reviews because there are so annoying and unnecessary. If you're a genuine viewer then create a damn account. I will always delete guest reviews. -_-**


	2. Prologue

The was the year **1993**, it was the '90s is where a decade wanted to make the great process for the 2000's Millennium there was a company called **4th gen **who wanted the change the world with there success.

The company's Industry's plan to bring extinct animals back to life and create a park for the whole world to explore in order to do that they need to build a time machine to order to bring back the ancient animals. They hired the best scientists in the world one of them was an American scientist named Robert Green who was a brilliant engineer who leads the team of building a high expensive time machine that cost about 2 billion U.S dollars. they chose to bring back the dinosaurs because they think they will make huge money and business by bringing those creatures back to life for the public's eyes and view.

They needed a place to setted their plan when they could not afford to build their profit in the U.S. They found an island that was in the middle of the Atlantic ocean called **the Davajo.** They found the island was perfect and was inhabited by native tribal people called **the Khewwaka **on the island. When the 4th Gen moved into the island they set up their own private military to fight off anyone that gets in the way of there plans or even the U.S they renamed the island called site 4 as the island was a test subject for their work and this where 4th Gen's evil has begun.

They threatened to take the island by force but the tribal rebelled back but 4th gen had a stronger military and killed most of the tribe members. Some of them hide from 4th gen's evil in hidden places. When 4'th gen set up their labs and equipment they started to build their largest lab and a time machine near a volcano. Robert Green hated the idea that 4th gen was doing by seeing the native people of the island being slaughtered like animals but he had no choice 4th gen kept him to become quiet as they treated him that they will murder his family if he was doing the things he was told to do. After the time machine was built 4th gen sent out their military groups to capture the dinosaurs that were on 4'th gen's list from each different time period the Triassic, Jurassic, and the Cretaceous periods. It took about 4 years to bring the dinosaurs to present capturing on them one by one but it was a success. They brought back the dinosaurs to the present time but they face of problem it very hard to keep the dinosaurs in cages and under control especially for the massive Sauropods. It was no use for them to contained as zoo animals The dinosaurs roamed freely around the island as they are too powerful to be kept. The Dinosaurs were great and terribly dangerous creatures that were known throughout all life and history. One species of dinosaur that was the most feared by humanity was the **Tyrannosaurs Rex**.

The T-rex is the most famous out all the dinosaurs and due to the power of this type of dinosaur the 4th Gen's military wipe all the T-rexes that they brought off the island with the remainder of one. The last T-rex and six other dinosaurs were placed as biohazard test subjects to make super dinosaurs that will follow commands like puppets. 4th gen spends about 17 million dollars on biohazard stuff from companies like infamous **Umbrella Corporation** the company responsible for the future **1998 Raccoon City Destruction Incident.** The last T-rex and six dinosaurs were placed in large lab chambers that they experiment on the dinosaurs, for example, the T-rex making him 8-9 tons, tougher skin, superhuman strength and stamina and also increasing its intelligence The project was a mid success but failed because the dinosaurs started to develop minds of there own especially for the T-rex being more intelligent by it had of mind of it own the T-rex was out of vengeance for mankind for killing off his race and being the last one on the island 4th Gen created things that they never imagined. The mutated T-rex was a powerful killing machine and force of nature it killed off most of the military.

The military never stood a chance against the T-rex and other mutated dinosaurs. The remaining tribe started to worship the T-rex as a god and savior to them and willing to die for the T-rex. The remaining tribe fights off the 4th gen military but only 20 survived with the other extracted by 4 gen. The Khewwaka tribe had no choice but to escape the island and find a new home as they cried in grief for their lost home and the tribe members. 4th gen's dream was ruined and the company abandoned the island leaving the evidence behind as there was nothing they could do anything about it. 4th gen did not tell the world about their evil work against nature. 4th Gen hide their work by exposing lies on being a health technology corporation in order to help create medicines for people and animals. Their media and lies were so great people never bothered to reach the deep history of 4th gen and their crimes.

16 years have passed in 2009 a young famous American female scientist named Dr. Emily Green who wanted to follow her grandfather's footsteps and has found an old article about the Khewwaka tribe that once inhabited the island and was interested in studying the island she knows her grandfather was been there and she wanted to find out what her grandfather's work was and how did tribe become extinct. She brought in a research team to study by lies on that island is a mystery. In the last 3 years, Dr. Green was missing for 3 years and news told the whole world her disappearing. Government agencies around the world discover that she is on the island site 4 in 2012 the U.S Government created a special team called S.U.O.T (Special Unit Operation Team) to recuse the doctor for the island.


	3. Before the Crisis

_**This chapter is a prequel to the story and it talks about the Four protagonists' daily lives and how they got into the mission. I don't own these characters it belongs to their respectful owners**_

It was July 17, 2012, at 8:21 AM, the day was shining as the sun was too shining in Jackson, Mississippi on a hot summer day. We see a young male human with the nationality of Caucasian/Irish American and with long curtained hair His name is Leon Scott Kennedy the former rookie R.P.D cop and who a surviving mender of the Famous 1998 Raccoon City Destruction Incident is who now a U.S Government agent fighting off bioterrorism and other evil in order to protect the world. He was in the streets of Jackson, Mississippi driving a 2012 black Chevrolet Tahoe as he played a song on the radio called **The Road I'm On by ****an American rock band ****3 Doors Down** Leon is heading to a diner to get some breakfast. He found a diner called Mr. Needlehouse and decided to eat there. He parked his car and went inside the diner. He sat down and had apple juice and reading a newspaper. He also ordered breakfast with a big stack of pancakes with bacon and sausage. Leon read the news section to entertain himself to start his day but he got a call on his iPhone from his long time best friend Claire Redfield.

"Hello?"

"Leon."

"Claire. How are you doing?" Leon said while smiling

"You know just living in this heat."

"Yeah, it is a very hot day today. On the news July is going is to be the hottest month this year"

"Yep so where are you?" Claire said

" I'm In Jackson, Mississippi.

"Mississippi huh?"

"Yeah just exploring."

"Well ok. I'm just relaxing on a beach in Maine looking at the beautiful sun with Chris who is fishing somewhere near I bet he going make a big Salmon for dinner."

"Really?"

"Yeah I really don't like eating fish but he always forces me to eat fish because it A good dietary sources of vitamin D. Since he oldest sometimes I got to follow his rules

"Well it truth eating fish can be healthy and you don't always listen to him."

" I know but You know me I prefer a nice juicy cheeseburger. I may buy one soon."

"Well, I hope you enjoy Claire."

"Oh, Leon can ask you something?" Claire said

"Sure."

"With you come to see 3 doors down with me I really love that."

"Of Course, I'm down for it, you know I'm a big 3 doors down guy."

"Thanks, Leon I really appreciate it. I already bought the tickets for the concert in August in Texas. I hope to see you there. It really takes back the old times you and me "

"Ok, Claire, take care."

Leon hung up on the phone and started to eat his breakfast. After an hour at the diner. Leon pays his check with his Mastercard debit card for breakfast and makes his exit. He gets back in his Chevrolet Tahoe and rides his car through the streets. While being in traffic on a street his phone started to ring, he looks at his phone and sees a number he doesn't recognize

"Hmmm, a number but I don't who it is? Maybe I should pick it could be important."

Leon put the phone on speaker and started to talk

"Hello?"

"Yes, I'm speaking to Agent Leon Scott Kennedy?"

A male voice appeared Leon was getting suspicious of who it might be after he heard."

"Yes, and who is this?"

"I'm Logan Phoenix. An FBI agent in Washington D.C. We have a big mission for Mr. Kennedy and the President wants to see you for this"

"The President? Sure I will be there." Leon said

Leon got out of Jackson, Mississippi, and drove all the way to Washington D.C. to meet the president.

It was night time at 10:45 PM in Washington D.C. Leon made it to the white house. The security guards let Leon in the oval office as they know the President what to see him. The guards close the doors behind Leon's back. There was no one else in the room except for the president who was looking at Leon and Smiling.

Leon

"Mr. President."

The President got up from his chair and went towards Leon to give him a handshake.

"Thank you, Leon, for coming."

"Yes sir, You wanted to see me right."

"Yes, Leon I do. Leon, you are one of the best agents that we have in this country and you have been a great service to us."

"Yes, sir I have been."

"Do you know the famous researcher named Emily Green

"I heard about her and I don't know too much about her

" She is one of the most famous researchers in the world due to her strong charisma and her knowledge. In Mar. 2009 She made a video that she is going to traveling to an island on a boat to research an island in the Atlantic Ocean she never stated clear details of where she was going with her crew she stated that she will be gone in two days but uniformly it been 3 years and no response from her or any of her crew."

"Hmmmm did anyone figure out where she went?"

"Yes, we did our satellites pick up unknown signals from an island in the Atlantic ocean it called the Davajo ."

"The Davajo?"

"Yes, we got these signals last month. These signals were recorded back in Oct. 2009."

"But why so late it's 2012.

"The signals were very weak and technology back then was not advanced. But we have a trail now that all it matters."

"So you want me to go on this island to find Dr. Green and rescue her?"

"Yes, Leon but you will not be alone this time you will be with other agents from other agencies. It feels that this is going to a very dangerous mission for you Leon to handle alone"

"Ok, sir and who might they be?"

The president smiled.

"You will find out soon."

* * *

It was July 17, 2012, at 11:00 AM. On a hot sunny day in Tallahassee, Florida. We see a Young Red-haired Woman named Regina who relaxing on South Beach and listening to an 80's pop song called **Gloria by Laura Branigan **on her phone. Regina was wearing a red bikini, wearing retro classic and aviator ultra red-tinted sunglasses and a white sun hat as she is relaxing on the folding each chair looking at the sun. Regina was one of the most attractive women on the beach that took the hearts of many people. Three young men approach Regina and block her view. Regina took off her sunglasses and with an eyebrow-raising up as she looks at the boys for blocking her view on the sun.

"Hey, there little ginger looks like your kind of hot so we blocked the sun for you to get more cooler." One of the men said flirted

"Whatever, it is stinky dog. I really don't like being licked in the face." Regina insulted

The three young men smiled continued their flirtatious attitudes to Regina trying to get on here

"Oh come on red I know you want it."

"Yeah, I know you want it. "

"Now be nice and come over to my place to I can turn that Red into Strawberry color heh heh

Regina took a sip of her coke cola and spits the coke all over the men. The three men got angry on Regina for spitting at them

"Oops sorry did I spill some soda on you?" Regina teased

"What The Fuck Bitch? Bitch, you put this nasty shit on me!

Regina started to tease

"Aww, I'm so so sorry you want to wipe it off from you?"

"Fuck you bitch! I'm going to kill you!" One of the men said in anger.

One of the three men was going to deliver a punch to Regina but Regina dodges this and got up off her chair and performed a thrust kick of the men to the ground knocking him out there were too left now. The remaining flirty men were shocked to see what Regina is capable of

"Holy shit she is a kung fu master or something?"

"Whatever, just get her!"

The two men charged at Regina. Regina grabs a beach umbrella and uses the pole of the umbrella to take out the two men. Everyone on the beach was watching Regina beating up the three men Regina defeated all the three men all the three got up from the ground and started to run away in fear from Regina. Regina smiled at this moment

"That right run you horny hotdogs run! HAAA!"

Regina gets a call from her best friend Rick. Regina answers the phone.

"Yo Regina."

"Hey there Rick what up?"

"Regina I have some important news for you."

"Yeah?"

"It's the boss he wants to see you."

"Really? I'm on vacation now. I'm in one of the best beaches in America"

"I know Regina but it's important. It from the U.S President

Regina was in shock as she had something important to do that involves with U.S President

"The U.S President? Fine I will be there. Woah this has to be my biggest job yet?"

"Yeah it is you meeting with the president is huge please tell your experience being in the white house after I wonder how huge the white house is?

Yeah, I hope for good food too."

Yeah, sorry to ruin your vacation but this is very important."

"It's ok Rick, this is not on you. See you later."

"Peace out. Regina."

Regina hung up on Rick and started to exit the beach. Regina was stopped by a five-year-old girl who was carrying her sun hat and her glasses. Regina forgot

"Miss you forgot your hat."

Regina got her hat and sunglasses back from the girl and patted her on her head

"Thanks, sweetie."

"Your welcome, you really fought those creepy boys off. That was awesome"

"Yeah, that's what they get for trying to hit a girl. Bye now enjoy your time at the beach."

Regina put on her sunglasses and sun and left the beach. She got in her red 2012 Toyota Camry and drove into the streets. While driving in the streets she played an 80's song called **Take On Me by a Norwegian band called A-ha **on her car radio. Regina was smiling as she thinking about her mission in her head.

"Hmmm, a big mission huh fine I need some paperwork right now so I get paid and buy some new clothes I really need some good old shopping."

* * *

It was July 17, 2012, at 8:00 AM. It was a hot sunny day in the most populous city in the United States and one of the largest cities in the world, New York City. People in the city are enjoying the hot day. There was a young blonde American woman of mixed ethnicity of Half White and half Japanese with many Asian facial features her name is Aya Brea, a former NYPD officer and the hero of the stopping the Mitochondria Eve and the 1997 NYC incident. She is now an Agent for the Counter Twisted Investigation or CTI fighting off aliens or any evil in order to protect the world

Aya is in Times Square enjoying the weather sitting on the red stairs and eating a hot dog from a vendor and drinking a coke cola can.

" Geez, the weather is so hot today. No better place than being in NYC." Aya said

Aya finished her food and headed over to a library to check out some books. She checks out some novels she like and found a book called American Psycho by Bret Easton Ellis

"American Psycho I heard about the movie but I really want to read the book first before watching the movie I heard the movie it very good ."

Aya purchased the book and left the library. Aya walked down the streets of times square until she was stopped by a person that she knows. It was Kyle Madigan, her longtime boyfriend that stopped her.

"Hey, there beauty what you up too?" Kyle said smiling

"You know just being in the heat."

"Yeah I was looking for you and I really want you to see The Dark Knight Rises with me on Friday."

Aya shook her head let out a sigh

"But baby you know I'm really not into comic books."

"Come on you saw the Avengers with me but why now not this time?"

'That was for your birthday silly and I plus I pretend I watched the movie with you."

So what? You love seeing musical theatres and that kind of crap.

"Yep."

Kyle made facepalm after he heard what Aya said

"Oh Christ Aya those are so boring they just sing."

"Not quite musical theatres can do all aspects of entertainment, they incorporated Acting, music, dance, writing, the creative work of scenery, costumes and lighting, all there to be enjoyed and appreciated."

Whatever. That Dracula plays that we saw last year sucked."

"By the way, Dracula is way better than Batman." Aya srimked'

"Hey, at least Batman killed Dracula in that animated movie."

"That movie is total garbage and it's a superhero movie duh? In reality, Dracula will kill Batman "

"Why just because he is a vampire?"

"Nope, not just that he has dark magic, necromancy Immense yet somehow bridled intelligence and has considerable wealth. Dracula is not just some Halloween figure he is more than that"

'Alright, then I won't have a debate here You probably will just destroy me."

Aya's phone started to ring she got a call from her worker Gabrielle Monsigny from the CTI

"Hi, Gabby."

"Hey Aya We got an important task for you from the president of US

"President?"

"Yes, Aya not kidding you you come back to headquarters now to talk about this."

"Ok on my way."

Aya hangs up on her worker and tells Kyle that she needs to go somewhere.

"Sorry Baby I need to go it work and hold this book for me and put it in my room on my book self.'

Aya passed her purchase book to Kyle

"Ok alright do what you have to do ok. Hey, remember I'm making some crispy chicken parmesan tonight don't keep me waiting. "

Aya made a light smile

"Ok, baby see you later."

Aya kissed her lover on the lip and Aya and Kyle went their separate ways. Aya started to run in the streets of NYC to her job to find out what task she has

"A job huh? I hope it is not a shitty one. It's time to get back in the game."

* * *

It was July 17, 2012, at 6:00 PM. On a hot sunset somewhere in a Canyon in Arizona. We see an alien black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, around the edges of his eyes, and on his arms and legs. He has red eyes, a patch of white fur on his chest, and his muzzle is tan. He has small fangs six quills on his head, four of which curve upwards and two that curve downwards, two spines on his back, and a small tail. His name is Shadow the Hedgehog who was created to be the ultimate lifeform after seeing the only friend Maria Robotnik murdered by humanity Shadow vow to get his revenge on humanity by after finding the truth about his past Shadow had a change of heart to keep his promise to Maria Robotnik by protecting the planet Earth. He is now an agent of Guardian Units of Nations or G.U.N for short protecting the world from evil. He is also the arch-rival of the Legendary hero Sonic The Hedgehog and as first as enemies with Sonic that transformed into one of the greatest rivalries in history

Shadow is now driving through a highway in the canyon riding a 2005 Big Dog Chopper Custom Softail Motorcycle He gets a call from his best friend Rouge The Bat.

"Hey there Shadow," Rouge said on the phone

"Yes, what is it?"

Rouge got a caught up on Shadow with his grumpy attitude

"Jeez, no need for the attitude anyway there has been an important task for you from GUN and The Commander wants to see you."

"Understood I'm heading to G.U.N now."

"Oh by the way Shadow I got asked a question?"

"What?"

"Do you like hot pockets?"

Shadow was silent when he heard what Rouge just asked him.

Rouge started a teasing voice

"Oh, my looks like I got you right there."

"U..Why?"

"Because silly you had a pile of hot pockets boxes with pepperoni pizza and BBQ Recipe Beef Crispy Buttery Crust flavors on the floor in your office

"How did you even get into my office?" Shadow asked

"Your door was unlocked you forgot to close it on Tuesday. I came back just to see you and had boxes of hot pockets on the floor that you left and You really need your clean up your mess."

Shadow frowned his face and let out a sigh

"Fine, I like hot pockets."

"Look I really don't care if you like hot pocket just admitted that you like hot pockets?" Rouge said

Ok ok."

"Alright so how is your girl?"

"I really don't' want to talk about it."

"Oh come She really does care about you Shadow and you ever see again you should give her something special.

"She is not my girlfriend OK?"

"But You guys are just so cute together and I will never forget the day she kissed you on the lip."

"Stop it Rouge."

"You know need to learn how to talk with women and stop being so anti-social or cranky."

"Oh my god, why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are a ladies' man. People see you as some handsome figure and you don't see that? Most of the women at G.U.N or public look at you and stare at you like animals."

"So?"

"It a big thing Shadow you need to-."

Shadow got annoyed and quickly hung up on Rouge and drove his motorcycle to the G.U.N Headquarters but before that, He needs to stop a gas station to get gas for his bike. He stopped at a shell gas station and paid for gas but he realized he was hungry too. He checks in the area to see if there any restaurants or a place to eat. He sees a biker bar called The Blue Robin nearby where the gas station is. Shadow went over there and park his bike.

He went inside the biker bar which had wooden decorations, A little casino area, a large billiard table for pool. He young to middle ages people witch most of them are bikers doing their business like eating their meals, playing pool, smoking cigars and some males were hitting on the female waitresses with most there was a jukebox playing sweet child o' mine by Guns 'n Roses. Shadow walked through the bar to mind his own business and sat down a stool and was ready to order. A female watiness came by to Shadow to place his order

"Hello sir, what would you like?"

"I would like a BQQ pulled chicken jumbo Sandwich and a Budweiser beer."

"Ok got It will take 40 minutes."

Shadow waited about exactly 40 mins to wait for his food and it came. Shadow had a BQQ Sandwich on him with crispy french fries on the side and with his Budweiser beer. Shadow was about to eat but he stopped by some noises, he turned his head and sees a beautiful young white American woman with slightly freckled pale and sapphire blue eyes her hair is dark, chin-length and she had black lipstick on. She one of the waitresses that worked in the bar and was sexually assaulted by one of the male bikers by slapping her in the butt, She felt really uncountable by his flirty ways.

"Come on baby you little candy cone. I take you my place and give you the good feeling"

The lady response the biker in an insulting way

"Look! Fuck off dickshit ok? I not into you so stop touching my fucking ass! I don't like lt!

The biker got out from his stool and presses himself on the lady to a wall. The Lady got scared and felt weak towards him. Everyone in the bar was watching this most people just sit down and watch while some of the women were disgusted by this.

"Listen up bitch you are my bitch now. My junk is hard right now and really need someone to stroke it off because god damn you make me hard like an animal. Your so just fucken beautiful and I will fuck you."

"Leave the woman alone."

Everyone turned their head to Shadow who looked dead at the who is harassing the female. The biker smiled at Shadow in a cocky way and how a black creature is on to him

"Ha, and What the fuck are you supposed to be huh? The knight in shining armor?

"Leave her alone. She does not like to be assaulted by smelly pig like you."

The biker got mad after the insult that Shadow gave to him

"Smelly pig?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO SAY THAT TO ME YOU LITTLE SHIT HUH YOU WANNA FUCK WITH ME?!"

"No just leave her alone you have no right to treat her like that

"FUCK YOU! I CAN DO ANYTHING FUCKHEAD!"

"Back off and leave her alone or there really going to be a beating."

"Yeah, a beating on your ass."

The biker took out a knife and pointed at Shadow.'

"Look Little man looks like your fucked now. Do you think I'm supposed to be scared of you? You fucking dickhead!"

Shadow cracked his fists and taunts him

"Come and get me fool."

The biker charged at Shadow to strike. Shadow evade his knife attack and threw his BQQ Sandwich at his biker shirt and splashed his Budweiser beer at his face. Everyone was laughing at the biker on how he looks messed up by Shadow. The biker looked at his clothes seeing how dirty it seeing the BQQ sauce all over his shirt and smelling the beer on his face. This caused him to become angrier

"What the fuck! Do you know how expensive my clothes you little dipshit You made me look like shit now!"

The biker charged to Shadow to a punch but Shadow caught him punch is his right hand. Shadow grabbed the biker and performed a Shoulder Throw on biker to the ground. The Shadow picks him up on the floor and throws him out of the glass window ended up knocking him out. Everyone was just looking at Shadow after the fight seeing how amazing it was. The woman went over to Shadow to thank him

"Um? Thank you so much. He was a real pain in the ass he doing that to me for weeks I hope that teaches him a lesson

Shadow quietly walked away seeing what Shadow capable of everyone respectfully got out of Shadow's way of exiting the bar. The woman was curious about Shadow to know who he is and decided to follow him outside. Outside the bar, Shadow was getting on his bike and staring up the engine but he took off the woman stop him to question him

"Wait please don't go. I really mean it I really want to say thank you."

The woman started to flirty with Shadow since she loves his dark appearance that matches her little goth appearance.

"You know I really want to reward you know sugar I can make you happy."

Shadow turned his head and looked at the woman with a serious face.

"No, I'm not interested."

The woman made a sad face after hearing Shadow

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you love the idea to be with me."

"No, I didn't do because I wanted to be with you it because it was wrong for him to assault you so I had to teach him a lesson."

The woman started to blush after hearing those words from Shadow

"Wait before you go I want to ask you something who...who are you?"

Shadow response to the woman

"I just somebody made a promise to someone that I care about to do what is the right thing."

Shadow took off with his bike and drove into the roads of the Canyon leaving the woman thinking about Shadow in his head

"Goodbye there and I hope we meet again."

It was July 17, 2012, at 8:00 PM. After drive miles and miles, Shadow made it to one of the G.U.N headquarters in Arizona

Shadow went inside and went to the commander's office.

"Shadow good your here."

"Yes sir I'm here, what is it that you want to tell me?"

"There is been a special task for you from the President

"Ok."

"Shadow have you ever heard of a famous researcher named Emily Green."

"No.

"Well, she is famous around the world. In March 2009 She made a video that she is going to traveling to an island on a boat to research an island in the Atlantic Ocean she never stated clear details of where she was going with her crew she stated that she will be gone in two days it been 3 years and no response from her or any of her crew. In a long Investigation, we pick up unknown signals from our satellites from an island in the Atlantic ocean it called site 4."

"Site 4 never heard of it?"

"Yes, it is an abandoned island once ruled by tribe people called the Khewwaka."

"So you want me to find this Emily Green and return her home."

"Yes, you won't be alone for this mission."

"Ok, so Rouge and Omega are coming?"

"No You will not be with team dark you will be assigned with other three agents from other agencies."

"Who they might be?"

"I don't know you need to talk to the president about that. Shadow Do you understand what your task is?"

"Yes, sir.

"Ok Shadow you need to make your way to Washington D.C to see the President for more info. He is expecting you to be there."

"Got it."

Shadow left the G.U.N and drove to Washington D.C

The Four Agents all heard about their mission from their agencies. They all saw each other for the first time in the white house. They didn't greet each other yet under the president's order and now after meeting the president the next day came and they need to prepare for their mission.

* * *

It was July 18, 2012, at 10:00 AM. It was a sunny morning in Washington D.C. outside the white house The Four agents were ready to go on their mission to rescue the subject Dr. Emily Green from the island site 4 outside the white house there was a chopper ready to pick before they got in the chopper the president greeted them good luck on their mission.

"Ok, You Four this is going to be a mission that the whole world is depending on. Please rescue the subject and come back home safely God bless you all."

The four saluted the president and the president saluted back. The four got on the chopper and the chopper took off and headed to the island site 4

**END **


	4. Chapter 1

**DINO CRISIS IV**

**CHAPTER 1- Navajo **

**July 20, 2012, 9:31 PM, Atlantic Ocean**

It was a summer night in the Atlantic Ocean with a temperature of 70 degrees. The Four Agents were traveling on a large black U.S AW139 helicopter to Site 4 There was the team leader of the S.U.O.T named Joseph who is 30 years old Caucasian/American young man who has brown hair Slicked Back Undercut carrying an M13 Automatic assault rifle on the back and was wearing light brown combat boots, military-issue cargo pants brown tactical vest, and black leather gloves he was in the chopper control room talking to the pilot about the team.

"Are you sure this is the right team for this mission?" The pilot said

" Yes, I'm sure why?"

"Why? Come on these four they don't even look military, we got some guy with a crappy haircut, a red-haired girl who thinks she some pop singer, A blonde chick who somewhat looks like a creepy murder and all of them we have a weird looking-ass black creature in shoes."

"Relax, he is an alien and I would not piss him off if I were you," Joseph said

"So Who is the black thing?"

"He goes by the name Shadow so please call him that ok. He may not be a nice guy, but he damn well saved the world once by his actions and he can be very powerful so please be kind."

"Why is he going to go all apeshit? Is he going to blow up my chopper?" The pilot said in a joking way

"No something worse if you take that far so please."

The pilot started to smirk at Joseph

"Alright, whatever you. By the way, I see the way you were looking at the red-haired lady since we got on the chopper."

"Will you shut you ok," Joseph said

The pilot smiled a little

"Ok I will stop but if you ask her out on a hot date, I will be laughing hard."

" Knock it off man ok."

* * *

The four agents sat in the seats except for Shadow who was standing next to the opening cabin doors of the helicopter with his eyes closed and arms crossed as he feels the breeze and wind of nature. The young man Leon Scott Kennedy is wearing a short-sleeved black 5.11 shirt, blue 5.11 pants, black Magnum combat boots. He sports a variety of equipment and gear around his waist, including an attaché case on the small of his back, double pistol magazine pouches, navigation light, rappel, and radio pouch. A drop leg holster is strapped to his thigh, and he also wears a brown leather shoulder holster he also was wearing a tactical vest, which puts a black assault vest and assorted gear on over his outfit. He was talking to an agent named Ingrid Hannigan who was with him throughout his missions He is talking to his co-worker on a video radio.

"Leon It Hannigan, your objective is to recuse the famous female scientist Emily Green and search for the island for any more clues if for necessary clues."

"Got It So what will some of the things that we will be facing?

"I have no idea you the island is abandoned once be inhabited by tribal people called the Khewwaka Tribe there are not an extinct group of people now

" if it is not them, I'm guessing we will be facing some B.O.W.S then"

"Not sure about that. Just Rescue the Scientist named Emily Green. She is a famous Scientist who has been missing for 4 years. The world depends on this mission also try to be nice with your partners I heard that you got Sonic the Hedgehog's brother with you."

"Oh, him not sure but I will ask."

"Good luck Leon, if you need any help please reach me."

"Got it, Leon, out."

Leon turns off his radio. And sit down with the rest of the team. There was the team leader Joseph who is exiting out of the room in the chopper control room of the helicopter and it gives the first order on the mission

"All listen up I know you four don't know each other but this is a mission that the whole world is depending on. My name is Joseph I will be your team leader. The mission is to rescue the subject, Dr. Emily Green. Once we land I will give your first objective of the mission right now you will introduce yourself to one on other also you don't have to like each one but this is a mission after we complete the mission you can choose not to see each again or whatever I don't care. I signal when we are close to the island."

Joseph head back into the weapon room to get ready for landing.

Regina, a young cynical American agent who had red hair dyed and was wearing a spandex black Jumpsuit, and low black boots carrying a large Lazer blade machete on her waist pocket case. She shakes her head left and right rolling her eyes behind Joseph's back as he leaves. Leon notices her reaction

"So, what wrong do you don't like our captain?" Leon asked

"(Sigh) I don't know he looks weird to me who knows what he says behind people's back."

" Huh, maybe he does seem fishy. So, what is your name?" Leon said

Her expression broke into that of annoyance to Leon how she does not know anyone on this mission

"Said the guy who has messy hairline seriously what kind of hairstyle is that? Are you some semi emo guy that loves Grunge stuff? I bet you have that Teen Spirit in you the name is Regina but, my real name is classified."

Leon smiled and to playfully flirt talk with Regina

"Well aren't you such a meaningful piece for a lady. By the way, I don't listen to Nirvana if that's what you're asking. I'm not because some person gets so depressed. You know for you if you dyed your hair to normal you will probably be cuter."

Regina crossing her arms for Leon's annoyance

"Well, I'm not interested in the flirty stuff you're pulling in so quit it young Leonardo Dicaprio because it is not working,"

"Funny because those four letters in that guy's name is actually my name,"

"Whatever it probably you probably like Churros."

"As a matter of fact, I do. I love all types of Spanish food. You name it bebé I even went to Spain myself a long time ago and it very beautiful ."

Regina got all sarcastic and mocked Leon's name in a Spanish accent.

"Ok then nice to know then Leon... because you are so so handsome and fancy," Regina said trying to mock Leon's name in a Spanish accent

"Thanks care to dance in flamenco with me?" Leon joked

"Oh sure after I stick my Lazer sword up your fake Spanish ass."

"Heh you can try," Leon said

Aya, a quiet intelligent lady who was wearing a short black dress with a full length, front-opening zipper, a black belt, and tall brown boots with black socks and wears a short blue denim jacket over-top the dress. Aya is starting to reload her guns as Leon and Regina look at Aya in a question way

"Um? It too early to reload your guns, we haven't even got to the island," Leon said

Aya looked at Leon raising her right eyebrow

"So? I rather get myself prepared then listening to you two idiots about Spanish food and hairstyles and women this and men that and all that I really don't listen to that crap."

"What do you have against Spanish food?" Leon asked

"Let's just say I prefer some takoyaki and tofu."

"Oh, so you like Japanese food huh cool You know I Love some Soba noodles. I had some and it was so good, but it was a while though. So, what is your name?"

"Aya."

"Aya? Is that Japanese name, right?"

Yes, I'm half American, Half Japanese."

"Nice I always wanted to go to Japan seeing all the latest tech there and trying some good food there," Leon said

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I was there, now my life is hard dealing with so much crap with my job and stuff. I have been dealing with shitheads forcing me to do all the work and I really don't get paid well. After this mission. I hope I can get a job in another place." Aya said

"That sucks. I hope the best for you." Leon said

"Yeah what calms me down is going to the theater on Broadway in NYC it brings me back so many memories. That last play I saw was Dracula the musical last year " Aya said

"Do you like vampires huh? Maybe you like twilight too. Have you seen the movies tell me who is cuter to you, Robert Pattinson, or Taylor Lautner?" Regina said making fun of her

Aya felt offended and looked Regina in the face and started to insult her.

"Do you like vampires douchebag? Because you look like a vampire with that red hair of yours, I'm really just saying. If you just dyed your hair more like blood and added fangs then yeah, By the way, I don't like either of them. I have a boyfriend named Kyle Madigan and he is a nice person unlike you who is a total sardonic bitch." Aya said

Regina had an evident exasperation written all over her face after being insulted by Aya.

"Ok Enough let's get together alright we are on a mission here," Leon said

* * *

Leon turns his head right and sees a black creature with red stripes on his quills, around the edges of his eyes, and on his arms and legs. He has red eyes, a patch of white fur on his chest, and his muzzle is tan. He has six quills on his head, four of which curve upwards and two that curve downwards, two spines on his back, and a small tail. It was Shadow the Hedgehog who title of being Ultimate Life Form who was still crossing his arms and eyes closed. standing next to the opening cabinet door of the helicopter. Out of the four Shadow the most powerful, darkest, dangerous, and most serious the world maybe never know a person like Shadow and his mysterious ways.

"Hey, buddy you alright? You have been standing there all day."

Shadow did not respond to him so Leon try again to get his attention

"Hey, do you hear me?"

Shadow still did not respond this made Leon get confused on what he not responding

"Hmm, It looks like that creature does not understand English or something. What is he?" Regina said

"Don't know. Do you know the Legendary Hero named Sonic The Hedgehog?" Leon asked

"Yeah I heard about him but I never met him, What about him?" Regina said

"Well, he does seem to look like the famous hero Sonic The Hedgehog. Maybe that he brother or something."

"Oh Yeah him. It really does look like Sonic I really didn't know Sonic had a brothe-"

Regina stopped her sentence and her eyes were wide opened as what she is seeing now and whispers to Leon

"Um pretty boy you might what to turn on your right," Regina said whispering

"Huh why?"

Leon turned and was surprised to see Shadow powering up a ball of chaos energy towards Leon's face

Leon was in panic and fear seeing the black hedgehog ready to kill him

"Whoa Whoa! Sir calm down!" Leon said

"First of all, Me and that thing you talking are definitely not related at all, second, don't you ever compare me to HIM because I am nothing like him and third, I am just not some creature. I'm the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow The Hedgehog."

Regina started laughing as she thinks what Shadow calling himself the Ultimate Life Form is awful and as a joke, while Aya smiled at this moment

"The Ultimate Life Form? You call yourself that? Buddy, you read too many comic books. Are we supposed to be imitated by you just because you are not human and have powers?" Regina said

"Regina! Just Stop! Look I really didn't mean it I didn't know you just look a lot like Sonic ok, please

Shadow turns around and quickly fires the ball of chaos energy outside of the opening the doors into the ocean making a big splash. Aya clapped at this moment.

"Bravo That was really good."

" Huh? You were not scared?" Regina said

"Come on. Shadow is not that stupid to kill a bunch of clowns like you two. He doesn't like wasting his energy on worthless things. "

"So wait, you guys knew each other?" Leon asked

Yes, we met on a mission years ago. I have been a good friend to him since." Aya said

"Ok look Shadow, ok It was just a joke so you're not related to Sonic at all," Leon said

"No and I don't like when people mock me and don't ever compare me to HIM," Shadow said

"Ok so Shadow what your story. How did you end up on earth and how did you meet a person like Sonic?"

Shadow got uncomfortable of Leon getting into his business

"That part I really don't know what to talk about," Shadow said

"Why are you so scared to tell us so-called Ultimate Lifeform? You wanted to start an alien invasion or something big?" Regina smirking

Shadow's hands started turned in fists as he gets angry at Regina for her annoyance.

"How about I should just kill you and throw your dead worthless corpse off this chopper to the dark bottom pit of the ocean with all those deep-sea creatures feeding on your flesh and blood," Shadow said threatening her

"Shadow don't waste your energy on her she is just a fool," Aya said

"I like to see you try you black furball, Come then Kill me," Regina said Smirking

Shadow got angry and walked towards to Regina to attack but Leon grabbed a hold of Shadow

"LET ME GO! HANDS OFF NOW!"

"Just calm down ok! Please, I begged you don't."

Shadow breaks off Leon's hold and pushes Leon into the wall.

"I SAID HANDS OFF! I SHOULD KILL YOU TOO FOR TOUCHING ME!" Shadow said in anger

Joseph came out of the weapon room after hearing noises on the wall. He sees Leon on the floor and Shadow ready to attack Regina. Joseph pointed his gun at Shadow

"SHADOW THAT ENOUGH! CAUSE ANYMORE OR I WILL SHOOT YOU MYSELF!"

Shadow looks at Joseph and stops what he was doing and sat down next Aya who put her hand on Shadow's back.

Joseph helps Leon get up from the floor.

"Thanks."

"Listen, guys, I really don't know what the hell is going on but you guys gotta stick together stop acting like a couple of babies right now, we are on a mission here ok you guys don't have to like each other ok so deal with it I didn't make the orders ok you can blame this shit on your agencies and the government Hell even the godamn president. By the way, we made it to the island so get your guns and equipment ready. We're moving out soon." Joseph said

They made it to the island The island was covered up with a huge jungle and they landed near the beachside of the island. The four agents ready the weapons and exit out of the helicopter.

"Hmmm. This seems to be a normal island." Regina said

"Yeah it is I hope it a vacation island too," Leon said

The pilot got out of the helicopter and focused on changing the battery of the Helicopter.

"Joseph she is running out of fuel here I got to change the battery." the pilot said

"Copy that."

Joseph got out of the helicopter and give the first order of the mission

"Alright, team listen up our mission is to rescue the objective. Leon and Regina, you split go together and Shadow and Aya do the same. I will go alone don't worry im an expert ok. We will be back here in an hour and 30 min, be careful and help and depend on each other look for clues or anything that will help our mission stay strong wish you good luck GO!" Joseph said

They all nodded their heads at the team leader and the team split up into the jungle. Leon and Regina head to the right side while Shadow and Aya head to the left side.

* * *

**With Leon and Regina**

Leon and Regina walk together in the Wild Jungle as they hear they nothing but birds chirping and their footsteps on the grass with the guns ready and flashlights.

Regina looked at Leon and was so curious about Leon's haircut and does it haircut attracts the ladies

"So Dicaprio do you have a girlfriend? " Regina asked

"No, why are you asked?"

"Oh, just asking, maybe it's just your haircut that attracts the girls."

"Huh. Maybe The last girl I met made me drink heavily and overslept a motel before my first day as a cop back in 1998".

Regina started to feel bad for Leon for what he told her

"Oh really? How did it happen?

"Well she cheated on me with some other guy and she slept with him I fought them together in the bedroom of my old apartment."

"They were sleeping together on your bed? Jeez that gross," Regina said

"Tell me about it. I was so sad that she broke my heart that day. She made me go a drinking phase and I drank so much trying to get rid of the pain and end up getting drunk and overslept in a motel. She was so beautiful and she would do that to me."

"So what her name?'

"Victoria."

Victoria huh? well, fuck her for being such a bitch to you I would have ripped out her fake self for you. Don't worry about it Jack Dawson that was a long time ago and there is a lot of time you will find your right Rose DeWitt Bukater someday."

Leon smiled after Regina made a joking reference to the 1997 film Titanic

You know I never dated anyone in my life before. I grew up in the slums most of the men I saw were just horny scumbags. I'm not the type of girl who sells her body, I'm the type of who protects my body." Regina said

"Yeah, no wonder You resist me."

"Yeah, so what do think of the others so far.

"Who?"

"The blonde one Aya something and who is that black creature that looks like Sonic? What his name again?"

"His name is Shadow and Regina you really need to stop making fun of him. That guy he looks like he been through so much pain." Leon said

Regina raised her eyebrow and turned around her head toward Leon."

"So, what Leon? People all have hard times in life."

"But there is something different about him I see so much sadness and anger with him. He never said a word to us, and he always distances himself from everybody since we all went all the chopper "

"Hey if the guy wants to be alone then let him be alone. He, not my problem if he gets so pissed because I called a black furball that not my problem."

"No, we got to help him to feel better," Leon said

"Leon...he is a black alien Hedgehog with powers. He doesn't need help; I bet he is going to kill us all if he gets so mad at my insults towards him like a big baby. You saw what he did in the chopper."

" I know but It doesn't matter we help others. Human or not we help those in need. This world is so crazy, and all this weird stuff that happening I don't know what to expect "

"I really don't care Aya and Shadow those two are a total pain in my butt anyway," Regina said in a rude way

"Regina...don't start you straight up bullying them and me," Leon said

"Ok ok ok fine since when you become such a parent all a sudden? I may be a bully but that who I am ok so don't push me," Regina said rolling her eyes

Then they hear a roar coming from their right side. They quickly go close together and ready their guns. Leon had a Semi-auto 9mm white handgun called the sliver ghost with had a red Lazer aim attracted to the bottom and with Regina, she had a Glock 34 handgun with a pink laser aim.

"What was that?!" Regina said nervously

"Don't know let's check it out," Leon said

The two walked slowly to the sound when they got close, they saw a dead corpse of a big lizard animal. There was blood everywhere. The animal's belly was ripped out. They can see it large intestines on the ground as they can smell the awful scent of the bloody gored carcass.

"That's disgusting..." Regina said bluntly and calmly evaluating an eviscerated corpse

"I don't know maybe a B.O.W or a zombie that did this," Leon said

Regina got all confused on what Leon had said

"A B.O. what? and What the hell are talking about zombies for? This is not the movie Dawn of the Dead or the walking dead ok?" Regina said

Despite the fear that they are concerned Leon did not respond to her question

Listen if you see any of those things aim for the head always, It the best bet." Leon said

Regina got confused and anger at Leon her eyes were wide as want an explanation of what Leon is talking about.

"What in the hell are you talking about? You bett-."

Regina stopped her sentence as they hear fast footsteps coming toward them out of the dark leaf trees of the jungle, they see a giant reptile the size of a human with a sickle-shaped claw on its feet and Razor-sharp teeth and claws. It roared at Leon and Regina Its teeth were full of fresh bloodstains on the mouth as the blood was dripping to the ground. It was Velociraptor. Velociraptors are small, agile predators of the Dromaeosauridae family. The most prominent feature of a Velociraptor is the sickle-shaped claw on its feet. These sickle claws are capable of slicing through the victim's flesh and may cause bleeding. They also have long arms, pointed snout, and long steady tails which help them to quickly change directions while running. Due to their small size, Velociraptors often hunt in groups. Their behavior is very uncoordinated and they swarm prey in mobs, with no real tactics other than superior numbers.

The dinosaur looked at our heroes with its yellow crocodile-like reptilian eyes also giving it a big growl towards as it slowly walked towards them.

"Holy Crap! Whatever the hell you stay back!" Regina said

The Creature started to roar and went full speed to attack but Leon and Regina opened fire to both of their guns and took it out. The creature dies from the gun bullets Leon and Regina went close to the dead creature and looked at it.

"What the Hell is this thing?" Regina said

"Don't know but it no zombie and it was fast," Leon said

"Shit. Did this thing kill this animal?" Regina asked

"Maybe it has fresh bloodstains all over its teeth and by looking at those claws I bet they're sharper than a sword. It looks some kind of a big reptile but reptiles they don't grow this big Is this some kind of New B.O.W? ," Leon said

Ok, Leon what with the zombie talk and B.O.W stuff you talking about?" Regina said

"I... I was just was making sure. Zombies and B.O.W or Bio-Organic Weapons are just a part of my life and I was one of the surviving members of the Raccoon City Destruction Incident."

"Raccoon City? I heard about that story so was that the incident with the t something?"

"The T-Virus. That incident I will never forget it changed my life forever and the reason why I fight."

'Wow, I didn't know you're damn lucky to survive something like that. I heard about on report of giant spiders were there?

Leon nodded his head as yes and made Regina shiver her spine down after the response Leon gave her

"Yes I encountered them in old sewers in Raccoon City and yeah they scary all right even my best friend Claire another survivor from the incident had nightmares about the spiders sometimes."

"Oh god no please I hope I don't see any those things here just after what we encountered, we should get going now," Regina said

* * *

**With Joseph.**

Joseph was all alone with his Submachine gun-walking through the dark jungle with gun and flashlight ready He has been thinking about the team since they split up

"Damn this place is dark as hell I hope the others are safe and maybe he is right I should ask Regina on a date, but I don't if she will accept it tho. Leon seems to a chilled guy and I always think that how the hell could a guy like him grew a hair like that. The Blonde Asian girl seems to some kind of creepy history behind her. And with Shadow, even tho He might help the good but he can be very dangerous who knows what he could be planning. "

Then Joseph started to hear large footsteps echoing through the jungle

"What the hell was that?" Joseph said in a nervous fear

He started to hear them again

"The hell is that!?"

Joseph started to sweat in fear as hearing the big footsteps he shined his flashlight ahead of him.

"Oh, shit I don't what it is but it is getting close."

Joseph started running as the giant footsteps as they got close then Joseph sees a giant creature known as the Giganotosaurus carolini was chasing him.

The Giganotosaurus was one of the largest meat-eating dinosaurs ever larger than the mighty T-rex. It roamed modern-day Argentina during the early Cretaceous Period, about 99.6 to 97 million years ago Giganotosaurus walked upright on two large and powerful legs. It may have been agile, thanks to its thin, pointed tail, which may have provided balance and the ability to make quick turns while running. Despite being larger than T. rex, the Giganotosaurus bite strength isn't as powerful. In fact, its teeth are designed to tear flesh and inflict deep wounds, not for crushing bones. Due to this disadvantage, the Giganotosaurus would prefer hunting in groups.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?"

Joseph in deep fear as the terrifying Giganotosaurus closing in on him. Joseph used his M13 Automatic assault rifle on the dinosaur but no effect. Joseph continued to run for his life

"OH, FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK!"

Joseph kept running and running away from the giant creature but Despite Joseph's efforts to escape, he was ultimately caught and eaten by the creature. The Creature made a roar in the air facing the moon. The Four agents were about to experience something that they never seen before.

**This is the story of survival, hope, and d****estiny**** to recuse the subject and find the dark history behind the Island that is now inhabited by_ DINOSAURS_**

**End of Chapter 1**


	5. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The New Threat**

About 40 miles away from where Leon and Regina are Shadow and Aya walking through the dark jungle with their flashlights ready and guns ready. Shadow was carrying a custom M1911 handgun called The Fallen Nephilim with black coloring, medium barrel, and a red demon symbol on the right side with Aya she carries a Beretta 9mm handgun. The two were walking together got each other back throughout this dark jungle

"Shadow you must not let that Regina woman get in your way."

"I know sorry I went a little too much back at the chopper but if She gets in my way I will destroy her," Shadow said

"I know. I would not care for her too but try to ignore her as well after this mission you probably won't see her again. I never expect us to be in a mission together again it been a long time since we last encounter," Aya said

"Yes, it has."

" So how are you holding up how life?" Aya said

"It has been fine," Shadow said

"Are you enjoying life? Shadow are you getting along with friends especially with Sonic."

"I prefer to be alone, it makes me enjoy life peacefully and I will always challenge Sonic how annoying he can be. I will always be better than him."

"Well Shadow you can't be this lone wolf there are people who cared about you remember I sang you a song for Maria on time for her birthday."

Shadow smiled and turned his toward Aya

"Yes, I remember to thank you for that."

Aya smiled

"Anytime you know I care for you."

Aya also noticed that Shadow was carrying a new-made handgun that he was carrying in his hand.

"Nice gun you made it?" Aya said

"No, but I created the Idea. I need a personal gun for myself I went over to a gunsmith to create my pistol."

"What was the type of pistol?"

"Caliber .45, M1911.

"Oh, that very a common pistol type I really don't use M1911 pistols they don't work for me. I always stick to my Beretta I really been good at aiming with this type of pistol. I always go to the shooting range every time with this weapon.

"The Beretta has a little of a better handing than the M1911."

"So did you name your own gun? What do you call your handgun."

"The Fallen Nephilim."

"The Fallen Nephilim? Why?" Aya asked

"I read a bible poem once about an Ugly Male Angel than was punished by name in Jehovah god for his lust of power of a great demon called Algath. Jehovah told him not to fuse with the demon but he did anyway the reason fused with the demon because for a sake of female angel that he loved he thought that the fuse with the demon would make him handsome and get the woman's heart of love but Jehovah saw this as evil because the angel did accept who he originally and became a Nephilim but he was fallen from grace by Jehovah for his punishment and send his soul to hell. That why he is called The Fallen Nephilim.

"Hmmm. Fuse with a demon all for love?"

"Yes, He did not accept who he was and chose to cheat with a demon that led to his fall. It was a nice poem."

"I don't read to much of the bible stuff but I really find it exquisite. So Shadow do you like epic poems or Horror books?"

"It depends.

"Have you read Beowulf before?

"No."

" What about The Call of Cthulhu?"

"A little but that much."

"You should get back to that and you should really read Beowulf it a good poem."

"Ok, then someday."

Shadow and Aya still walked through the jungle for an hour and 30 and they found nothing and no clues about the missing researcher Emily Green. They are ready to contact their team leader Joseph and report about their exploration. Aya took out her radio and try to contact Joseph

"Joseph it has been an hour and 30 min and during our search, we found nothing then a quiet dark jungle."

Joseph did not respond on the radio making Aya getting worried

"Joseph, do you read? Joseph? It Aya do you hear?"

"Maybe the bad connection?" Shadow said

"No it can be the connection is average but why is he not picking up?"

"I don't know but let's focus on heading back."

Then the radio ringed Aya picked up

"Yes, this is Aya."

"Aya it Leon."

"Leon! How are you guys doing?

" You have no idea what we have crossed though."

"What is it?"

"We crossed some kind of big reptile thing we had no choice but to neutralize it. It had razor-sharp teeth and it had some sickle-shaped claw on the foot. It was weird."

"Big reptile? Then that must be a dinosaur."

" A Dinosaur? Whoa Whoa, I thought those things were extinct millions of years."

"I don't know about that but it must be a Velociraptor that you guys encounter ."

"Since when did you become a dinosaur expert?" Leon said

"Long Story ok but do you guys know where Joseph is?

"No What happened?"

"I can't reach him, he won't respond."

"Damn should we look for him to see if he is ok?" Leon said

"No, it too dangerous," Shadow said

"What, we can't just abandon him?" Aya said

"Forgot about him it's just too dark outside and he's probably too far no way I'm wasting my energy to find him. He might be at where the chopper is since it has been an hour and 30 min." Shadow said

"Ugh, Your right Shadow probably we will find him tomorrow or somewhere else," Aya said

"Ok, So what is the plan now?" Regina said

"We need to regroup with Joseph back the beachside where the chopper is," Shadow said

"Ok Copy that."

Aya turned off the radio. Shadow raised his right eyebrow thinking of what Leon and Regina just faced.

"A Dinosaur really? This must be a joke." Shadow said

"I don't know but I can tell they were not lying. We need to get back to the beach now." Aya said

They all met up at the ocean near where the chopper is and are surprised to see what happened. They see the helicopter on fire with a big black smoke in the night sky and sees the pilot dead ripped in half. Blood and gore were everywhere on the ground.

"Oh no," Leon said

"Dammit! What the Hell happened here!?" Regina said putting her hand on her head

"I'm sure it was those dinosaurs that caused this. Maybe they picked up the bizarre scent of gas when the pilot was fixing the chopper." Shadow said

Shadow can feel a large group of presence that coming towards them

"Hmmmmmm? I can feel a very large group coming towards us It probably those dinosaurs and looks like they're not done yet of this area," Shadow said

Out of the jungle bushes, Raptors started to appear in the area. They were about 140 Raptors that appeared on the site the raptors before called the other raptors to come to explore. The four were surprised that a smell of gas brought in a large group of raptors. The raptors seed the four and growled at them ready to attack

The four got together and aimed their guns as the Raptors growled at them ready to attack

"Are you guys ready?" Leon asked

"Yeah, let's do it smoke these big-ass lizards," Regina said

The four agents opened fire on the raptors. Leon used quick movements, evasion, and kicks towards the raptors while using his 9mm pistol. Leon did some headshots on the raptors similar to how he shoots down zombies with the same method, Regina uses an arsenal of weapons such as pistols, submachine guns, and shotgun, Aya used fast reloading and makes clean kills and Shadow brutally used his pistol, knife and hand to hand combat toward them.

They already killed 53 raptors so far. The raptors stop attacking when they hear something big is coming. The raptors run quickly back into the jungle in fear.

"Where is everyone going? Dinner Time?" Leon said

The four started to hear big footsteps coming towards them. Out of the trees, It was the large theropod dinosaur, the gigantic 10-ton Giganotosaurus; it was the same one that killed Joseph that has appeared in the area. The Giganotosaurus may have smelled the black smoke coming from the burning chopper that made it come to the area. The Giganotosaurus zero in on the four with its eyes and let out a huge growl as it soundwaves made the four a little scared

"Whoa that a big one," Leon said

"Oh you have got to be kidding," Regina said in shocked

"Humph! Let's bring this bastard down." Shadow said

The Giganotosaurus let out a roar and started to attack Shadow. Shadow evade its massive jaws and jumped in the air and fired his pistol at the dinosaur. Leon ran to the dinosaur's leg and stabbed it with his knife multiple times. The Giganotosaurus used its tail to smack Leon into the ground Leon get up from the ground quickly and went around circles and fired his 9mm pistol at the dinosaur. Regina switched to her Double Heckler & Koch MP5 SMG to fire on the dinosaur's back as Aya was using her Beretta 92F aiming at the head with clean shots. Leon switches his pistol to his Steyr TMP and fires rapidly on the Giga's side. The Four realized that it will more than that just kill a giant like Giganotosaurus to Shadow jumped in the air and used his Homing attack which he jumped in the air curling up into a pinball, zeroing in and striking on the Giganotosaurus's head but it had little effect on it. The Giga used his massive head to strike Shadow to the ground. Shadow gets up from the ground and came up with an idea.

"Ok then time to spice things up," Shadow said

Shadow focused his chaos energy and used one of his signature techniques, the Chaos Spear which he channels chaos energy as a form of green electricity into a spear-shaped energy construct. Shadow fires as an energy bolt on the dinosaur's side belly but it did no damage. Shadow then decided to fires a chaos spear into one of the dino's eyes. Shadow once again focus his chaos energy and fires a chaos spear into one of the Giga's eyes the chaos spear made a small explosion on the Giganotosaurus's head The Giga screamed in pain as blood was dripping on the ground Now it has a left bloody scar from Shadow's chaos spear. The dinosaur started to run away back into the jungle. The four put away their weapons and catch their breaths as the battle was over

"It's gone," Aya said

"Yeah but I'm sure we will see it again," Regina said

"Yeah, they are all gone now."

The four noticed that Joesph is still not back

"Joseph is still not here. Where the hell is he?" Regina said

"I don't know, I hope the guy is not lost," Leon said

"Don't worry about him he can take care of himself if do see him again then we see him again all we need is to rescue the subject that's the mission then we need figure out how we can get out of here but if he dies out there then there is nothing that we can do about it," Shadow said

"Damn I hope he is ok. I hope he comes back."

"Yeah, I hope. But right now we get some sleep for tomorrow. I do want to go back to the dark jungle." Regina said

"Before that, we need to clear out the fire of the chopper before any more predators come," Aya said

"Yeah good idea we need to clear out the smoke," Regina said

The four gathered water from the ocean and clear out the fire from the chopper. The Chopper was putten out of the smell of gas was gone and it was safe for them to sleep.

"Yeah lets camp out here I'm too tired and I really don't want to go back in the Jungle now, It too dark, dangerous and it, not a good time," Regina said

"Ok, Tomorrow morning we head out into the jungle. This is not a vacation so try to get some good sleep." Shadow said

"Alright, Goodnight sleepy heads, Do let the bugs bite you," Regina said

Leon and Regina started to sleep while Shadow and Aya talked a little.

"(Sigh) I can't believe it there are actually dinosaurs on here but how? How did they appear on the island?

"Not sure not only we will be finding the subject but information on this island and how these Dinosaurs appeared. Did these dinosaurs survive here after the extinction of all the dinosaurs?

"I don't know maybe, I always think that Dinosaurs are very fascinating creatures. Back in my NYPD rookie days, I always went to the American Museum of Natural History and see the dinosaur skeletons. My favorite was the T-rex one. God on the eve Incident the T-rex skeleton came back to life and I stopped it. God, What will it feel like when I fought a real T-rex?." Aya said

"Maybe I don't know too much about these creatures. It doesn't make any sense how these creatures appeared; they can't just magically show up if they were extinct many years ago." Shadow said

"We find out maybe ok Shadow. Alright, I'm getting some sleep. be on your guard," Aya said

"Ok, you too and good night."

The four went to sleep through the night.

End of Chapter 2


	6. Chapter 3

DINO CRISIS IV

Chapter 3- The Watering Hole

July 20, 2012, at 8:34 AM

It was the next day on a normal morning the sun was shining; the skies were covered in blue light with some clouds. The ocean was calm and quiet with some little waves. The Four got from their slumbers. Regina let out a loud yawn and stretched her arms in the air.

"Rise in shine, you sleepyheads I hope you guys had some good sleep yesterday," Regina said

Shadow wakes up from his sleep and gets a call from his best friend Rouge The Bat about their mission.

"Shadow it's been a day now how is your team holding up?" Rouge said

"We're fine we got to the island, but we have some bad news."

"What happened?"

"Our pilot is dead, the chopper got destroyed and our team captain is missing."

"The pilot is dead, how did he-."

Shadow cut her sentence and began to explain to her how the pilot died.

"He was killed by dinosaurs."

Rouge went quiet after what she heard for Shadow

"Dinosaurs? What is going on over there?"

"I don't know how they appeared on this island. We managed to fight off some last night, we have not found the subject yet and we have no chopper for evac we are we're stuck on this island," Shadow said

"Ok Shadow just find the subject as quickly as possible after that contact me, I will send a chopper to pick you guys up please be careful ok Do want whatever it takes to survive and Please don't die on me. "

"Understood."

"Shadow hung up his radio and went over to his was on his radio talking to his worker, Hunnigan, about his views on the mission.

"So you're saying you encounter dinosaurs huh?"Hunngain said

"Yeah and jeez there are ferocious. There was this big dinosaur that we fought last time and it wasn't easier."

"What happened to it.

We managed to let it flee in the jungle, one of my partners gave a big bloody scar on its face and it ugly to see."

"Ok Leon just listen you need to find that doctor fast and after that a rescue chopper will be sent once you fill in and if you come across any that can be useful please fill in good luck Leon and be safe."

"Got it."

Leon turned off his radio and started to give command of his team

"Ok, guys it's time we are on our now and our mission is still the same we have to do this quickly, so we get out here," Leon said

"Yeah, I agree because I need to do some shopping after this mission," Regina said

The four started to walk and started to head to the jungle. Inside the jungle, they hear birds chirping. Regina can smell the smooth morning breeze in the air throughout the jungle

"Wow, the air feels so good."

"Yeah, it does," Leon said

They walked miles and miles trying to get through the jungle. They have not engaged any combat on predators or some animals that are dangerous in their walk in the jungle they have been walking until they see a watering hole area. The four were amazed at what they are seeing now the view was just so beautiful with a big lake in the middle of the area and there was a herd of dinosaurs in the area like the

Iguanodon bernissartensis a large partly bipedal herbivorous dinosaur of the early to the mid-Cretaceous period, with a broad stiff tail and the thumb, developed into a spike. They use the spiked thumbs as weapons to protect themselves against predators

Parasaurolophus walkeri, an herbivorous ornithopod dinosaur from the Late Cretaceous period of what is now North America that walked both as a biped and a quadruped.

Muttaburrasaurus langdoni, a medium herbivore and primarily walk on all four legs but can rear on its hind legs for speed. The defining feature of the Muttaburrasaurus is its large hollow nasal cavity. This may have been used to amplify calls for communication. It may also possess an inflatable fleshy bag that could be used as a display feature or for intimidating predators.

Diplodocus carnegii A huge herbivorous dinosaur of the late Jurassic period, Over 90 feet in length, Diplodocus is a large and graceful sauropod, said to be among the longest ever discovered, with a sweeping long neck and an equally long, if not, longer tail with spines running down its is long-tail could use as a whip for defense against predators and as a counterbalance when it rears up on its hind legs when reaching high up into the treetops.

Brachiosaurus altithorax, the Largest dinosaur on the island a massive sauropod dinosaur Brachiosaurus was built like huge giraffes. they had immensely long necks and relatively short tails. Their morphology is unusual among dinosaurs in that the forelimbs were longer than the hind limbs. These adaptations apparently enabled them to lift their heads to about 12 meters (39 feet) above the ground in order to browse the branches of tall trees. A fully grown Brachiosaurus probably didn't have much to fear from carnivores, but juveniles may have fallen prey to Predators.

Dryosaurus altus, a small, agile herbivore with an elongated neck, slender but powerful legs, and a long stiff tail. Dryosaurus had a horned beak, densely packed molars, and cheek pouches to prevent the loss of food while chewing.

Gallimimus bullatus, a genus of ornithomimid dinosaur, the largest species of ornithomimid, It had a long neck and a toothless beak with long ostrich-like legs built for speed

There were so many dinosaurs in this area and how interact with. Regina's eyes were shocked as ever as she is most amazed on out the four

"It so beautiful this island is just something else.," Regina said

Leon is amazed as well especially as he sees how the Brachiosaurus used their long neck to reach higher tall trees

"Yeah there are just so many of them and those ones with the long necks there are huge It like seeing a giant giraffe," Leon said

"Yeah those very big ones are called the Brachiosaurus," Aya said

"Brachiosaurus huh? I won't forget". Leon said

Regina went all girly attitude as see some baby dinosaurs in the area

"Aww, cute they have little kids on their own. I can see some babies with their mothers" Regina said

Shadow started to get grumpy how his other teammates are wasting time just talking about the dinosaurs

"Look this is bullshit. Can we get to keep moving ok? This is not a vacation and we don't have time to see a bunch of animals. We are on duty here." Shadow said angrily

Regina raised her eyebrow and put her hand her hip and stared at Shadow

"Whoa calm down Captain Squidward. We are still doing the mission ok? Jesus are you not even amazing of what you are seeing now?" Regina said

"So what? They're just a bunch animals, big deal I seen more bizarre things. They're all the same to me besides I would rather kill all of them." Shadow said

"Knock it off ok and we can't just be shooting up anything we only attack when we are in danger and these plant-eating dinosaurs are not going to hurt us just leave them alone. I want to save up my bullets for raptors or that big dinosaur that you left with a bleeding eye Shadow" Regina said

"Well Yeah," Shadow said '

"Yeah, It better off to leave them alone I rather fight a Raptor then fighting off a licker back in the old days," Leon said

"I would rather see a licker than these things, I never fought one of those but I'm so curious about their combat."

Leon go curious on how does Shadow know what a Licker is

"Wait you know what a licker is?"

"Yeah I used to fight against Umbrella, I read some files on Umbrella's B.O.W.S and the Licker was very interesting to me on how they are extreme sensitivity to sound and their long tongues for attack it quite fascinating

Leon was creepy out of what Shadow said about his opinion on the terrifying B.O.W and made his skin crawl

"Shadow your just sick,"

Shadow raised his eyebrow and looked at Leon

"Whatever come on let go."

The four started to walk towards the giant lake to drink some water. They filled up their traveling cups with water and started to drink

"Wow the water is still fresh," Aya said

Aya sat down on the ground and start to enjoy her water so did Leon who also sat down drinking his water and his beef jerky snacks to eat

Regina looked at the baby dinosaurs and started to walk toward one of them. She sees a baby Iguanodon all by itself, Regina picks it up and starts to pet it. Regina feels the dinosaur's skin as she gently moves her hand back and forth feeling the creature's back.

Regina was amazed at feeling an extinct creature in hands

"Whoa, it so-I can't even imagine."

With Shadow who had eyes closed and arms crossed and waiting for his team to finish their drinks. Shadow feels an object pressing on him; he opens his eyes and sees a Gallimimus looking straight at him and bites on the back of Shadow's quills as it has mistaken Shadow's quills as plants. Shadow got mad quickly and pushed the dinosaur on the ground, making the animal scared and runs away. Regina laughed at Shadow in a teasing way as she saw everything.

"Looks like the giant chicken-like dinosaur thought you were food."

"What do you mean? Shadow grunted

Regina started to make fun of Shadow stating that his quills are plants

Your quills look like a pair of tree sticks." Regina teased

Shadow felt insulted by Regina saying that his quills have a bad style

"Just shut up and finishes whatever the hell you're doing," Shadow said in anger

The Four spends about 10 minutes of relaxing in the watering hole looking at how majestic the dinosaurs are and enjoying the view.

"Alright, I think we spent enough time in this waterhole lets move out," Leon said

"Yeah, your right Leon," Regina said

Regina puts down the baby Iguanodon to the ground and said goodbye

"Bye, little one goes back to mom ok," Regina said

Somewhere in the dark bushes of the jungle a predator was lurking and watching the herd in the watering hole. It made short growls while it drools to the ground as a sign of hunger. The predator hiding in bushes waiting for the right moment to strike.

In the opening, some of the herbivores can sense that there is a predator nearby.

Some of the Gallimimus started to make warning calls out loud to the other animals. The four started to wonder why they are making this type of sound

"Why are making that noise," Leon said

"It looks like they detected something nearby," Aya said

Out of the bushes, there was a median size carnivorous dinosaur running towards the herd of dinosaurs and that predator was Allosaurus Fragilis.

Allosaurus was one of the top predators of the late Jurassic period about 145 to 155 million years ago long before the Legendary Tyrannosaurus Rex came and it was Early ancestor to the Giganotosaurus. The Allosaurus was nicknamed "The Lion of the Jurassic" Nine meters long with saw blade-like teeth and powerful claw forearms which had three clawed fingers, The short crest-like horns in front of its eye was the most distinguishing feature of the Allosaurus. It surprisingly seems that Allosaurus's bite force was weak, so it uses its upper head and ax driving its strong neck muscles to make a deadly blow to its prey to inflict bleeding damage Allosaurus may not be the most stronger carnivore but it was a formidable predator.

There was not one Allosaurus there were two more making it three. This is a pack of Allosaurus who are trying to get breakfast in the morning. When it was time to attack The three Allosaurus came out of the bushes and started to run toward the herd of dinosaurs in the area. Some of the dinosaurs ran away to escape the predators.

The Four got out their guns as they see the three Allosaurus running towards the herd as they waited for them to get close.

"Look like a group of kids wants to get breakfast," Leon said

"Yeah, kids eat for free, Jurassic steak and eggs on the menu only at Jurassic planet." Regina joked

They see one of the three Allosaurus zero in at one of the Diplodocus. The Allosaurus pounced on the Diplodocus's side like a Lion and used its claws and teeth to rip off the skin of Diplodocus. The Diplodocus used its giant size to shake off the predator. The Diplodocus manages to shake off The Allosaurus. The Allosaurus crashed down to the ground. The Diplodocus used its front feet to crush the skull of the Allosaurus ultimately killing it. Two Allosaurus were remaining, One of them noticed the Juvenile Diplodocus back at the parents. Taking the advantage, the Allosaurus run towards the juvenile without mercy to kill upon, but A large Iguanodon got in its way and gets into its fighting stance. The Allosaurus was imitated by Iguanodon's large thumb spikes. The Allosaurus ran towards the Iguanodon but it was a bad move. The Iguanodon dodged its bite attack and used its spiked thumb to slash the side of Allo, it was left with a deep fresh bloody wound as the Allosaurus felt the massive deep pain from it. Blood was dripping down from its deep wound the Allosaurus was weak and growl in pain, The Iguanodon wanted to finish off the Wounded Allosaurus so it roared at the wounded dino and charged at the Allo, pushing it the ground then it used it spiked thumb to stab the Allosaurus's left eye and into the brain killing it instantly only one Allosaurus was reminding.

The last Allosaurus gave up as it made an angry roar and started to exit out of the watering hole as it lost it's pack members and its hunt. The four were amazed at how they didn't have to engage in combat toward the Allosaurus but intended to watch the dinosaurs fight fend off against the Allosaurus seeing how dinosaurs can be formable fighters

"I'm impress look like these things can hold their own," Shadow said

"No kidding that big long neck one that crushes the crap out of its skull, We did not need to fight," Regina said

"Yes, some of the dinosaurs can hold their own. The Allosaurus is an advanced hunter and the top predators at their time but it was not as powerful." Aya said

Regina started to get cynical with Aya

"Ok, Ms. Brea can set up a dinosaur class for us? Regina said

Aya got a little annoyed

"Ok listen I don't know every dinosaur I just know common ones ok? I have been to the American Museum of Natural History a lot but it doesn't mean I know everything." Aya said

"Ok, then do you know that one?"

Regina started to point out the new dinosaur that arrived in the area the Styracosaurus An unusual ceratopsian dinosaur having many large spikes around the edge of its bony frill and a long nose horn related to famous Triceratops. Aya does not know the name of the dinosaur but intends to make fun of Regina for her annoyance.

"Yeah, it's called Reginasaurs. A dinosaur that is so annoying that went extinct millions of years."

Regina hid her anger after Aya made fun of her and responded her in a sarcastic way

"Ohhhhhh nice to know.," Regina said sarcastically

"Come on everyone we can't waste time we got to continue the mission," Leon said

The four started exited out of the watering hole and head into the jungle to continue the mission

End of chapter 3


	7. Chapter 4

**Dino Crisis 4 **

**Chapter 4- The Crossing**

July 20, 2012, 12:21 PM

After coming from the watering hole miles and miles of crossing into the jungle it started to more fogger The four got through the jungle and end up in a large thermal spring area in here it is covered up in mid to high fogs and the area was 103 degrees with steam coming. The four's can barely see a thing they will have to stick close to cross this area of blindness.

"Damn. It hot as hell and this fog is crazy I can't see a thing," Leon said

"Yeah, maybe we turn back and find another route," Regina said

"No there is no other way we have crossed here," Shadow said

"Oh yeah how do you know?" Regina said

Shadow can see a little bit of dead ends on both sides as he points at the right side and the left side of the area as he can see that there are dead ends in this area covered with rock walls on both sides showing them it a dead end on the two sides.

" I can see a little there are rock walls on both sides making dead ends in the area but if we turned back we might go back to the watering hole," Shadow said

"Ok then let's go back," Regina said

Shadow raised his eyebrow towards your Regina as he heard what Regina said

"So you want to waste more time going to some water place to see some little animals huh?" Shadow said

"Well, it much better than walking towards here do you feel the heat here? It feels we are in some kind of a big oven," Regina said

"We have to cross here," Shadow said

"Shadow are you sure this? We can find another way?" Aya said

"No this is the only way we can't waste more time going back into the jungle just find to another route in life you need to take the hard ways."

"Uh Yeah getting turn into crispy bacon is not the best way. We should head back it better '"

Shadow turned his head and smiled at Regina.

"How about this you can hold my hand whenever you get scared while we cross this foggy hot place," Shadow said

Regina got creepy out of what Shadow said

"Uh, no way this lady can take care of herself."

Regina started to realize that Shadow was being sarcastic when he changed his facial expression to serious

"Good then so shut up and let cross this thing and hurry up if you don't want to behind and stay close if don't want to be left back. "

* * *

Shadow and Aya started to walk into the foggy spring leaving Leon and Regina. Regina looked at Leon with an expressionless face after the heat with Shadow. Leon shook his head to the left and to the right as a reaction as I don't know. Then Leon and Regina started to follow Shadow and Aya.

The Four stick together as trying to crossing the hot spring area as the hot steam boils up from the ground. Shadow was getting hot as he was sweating as the hot steam boiling up into his black fur he was getting weak but his strong sense of bravely kept him going not to give up the same thing goes with Aya as she smelled like an animal as her armpits were sweating like crazy dripping with sweat

"Shadow…. I think you just took it too far," Aya said

"No….. just…... kept …..up….. we ….can make it I know we can."

Shadow and Aya kept close to each other

Leon was sweating as he brushes off the sweat from his face and was keeping close to Regina as he sees Regina started to sweat like crazy and she let out her tongue as a sign of thirst Leon was getting worried about her. Regina started to stop walking as so tired Leon went over to her to check

"Regina are you ok? Please don't die please were going to get through this." Leon said

"Uh…...Uhhh….Jeez…..I…..need..."

Regina started to collapse on the floor as a result of being too hot, exhausted, low hydration. Leon was in shock seeing her collapse on the ground.

"REGINA!" Leon shouted

Leon picked up Regina on the floor and started to carry Regina in the shoulder

"Hang on Regina. We getting out of here."

Leon started to move as quickly as possible while carrying Regina, Leon got close to Aya. Aya turned around and sees Leon caring Regina. Aya was concerned so she quickly went over to Regina and Leon

"What happened to her?"

"She was too exhausted so she collapsed."

"Damn let me help."

Aya carry Regina's left arm as Leon's carry her right arm

"Where Shadow?" Leon asked

"He upfront ahead of us," Aya said

"Damnit! He better not leave us we need his help too." Leon said

Leon started to scream Shadow's name for help

"SHADOW SHADOW! WE NEED YOUR HELP SHADOW! REGINA PASSED OUT!"

With Shadow who was sweating like crazy and started feeling a little dizzy but kept his strength up trying to cross this steamy area as he hears Leon calling is his name for help. Shadow got irritated by Leon calling his name out loud and didn't bother turning back for their help

"Look at that Leon calling my name like a big moron I can't waste my time going back I got to keep going forward."

Shadow ignored Leon's calling and process to moved forward. Leon gave up on calling Shadow's name and focused on helping Regina

"Damn I think we lost him," Leon said

"Let just get her out of her," Aya said

Then they see geysers rising up from the ground as the temperature started to rise up.

"Oh no Aya we got to move now!"

"Right!"

Leon and Aya run as fast as they can while carrying Regina to escape from the rising Geysers.

"Hold on Regina!"

* * *

Leon and Aya were running as fast they can they eventually made it out the thermal spring area and end it up in a fog forest with tall trees, mid fog and with purple flowers on the ground with grass. Leon and Aya were glad that they made out of the hot hazard area and now they wonder where they are right now they notice that they are in a different environment from the jungle

"A forest?" Leon said

Aya agrees on Leon as she nodded

"Yeah it looks the jungle is not the only area on the island and look at the flowers on the grass there beautiful," Aya said

"Yeah let just settle Regina down," Leon said

Aya and Leon put Regina near a large tree trunk. Aya places her hand on Regina's forehead to check her temperature and she was hot and need water.

"Leon do you have the water bottle?"

"Yeah, I do from the watering hole."

Leon took out his water bottle and let Regina have a sip of the water.

"Regina are you okay?" Leon asked

Regina was feeling a little better and started to open her eyes from unconscious and looked at Leon and Aya.

"Ugh…...Leon…..Jeez, What happened?

"You passed out when we are crossing the hot fog you passed out due to the heat temperature so me and Aya carried you out. we were even lucky to escape," Leon said

"Regina, how are you feeling?" Aya asked in concerned

"I'm fine I just need some water.

Leon gave his bottle to Regina into her hands

"Here it all yours."

Regina smiled at Leon and made a joking reference to the 1997 Titanic

"Thanks, Jack Dawson you're so charming."

"So it looks like your ok now."

Leon, Aya, Regina recognized the voice that and the turned their heads to the right side into the fog forest and they see Shadow The Hedgehog coming out of the fog smelling like crazy after crossing the hot steam area. Shadow walked towards to Regina and started to berate her how she was weak and how she failed to cross the hot spring area.

"Well look who it is the big

"Look at you all talk saying that you are so strong for who you are but you can't even manage to cross over a hot area so disappointing. You Regina... you so fragile and useless."

Regina got mad at Shadow for insulting her and called him back

"Oh, I'm so so sorry Ultimate Lifeform since your so superman you could not feel the HIGH HEAT of the damn place. IT WAS BLAZING HOT LIKE A DRAGON BREATHING FIRE AND YOU COULD NOT FELT THAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAD TO CROSS SOMETHING LIKE THAT! THIS ALL YOUR FAULT! WE COULD DIE OUT THERE! GOD DAMN YOU!"

My fault huh say it whatever you what I guess you don't know life the hard way and Oh Yeah, I felt it. The hot steam in my skin and a lot of dizziness I could have passed out like you but there was one thing that I have that you don't."

"Yeah what that huh?" Regina asked

"I have a mindset of never giving up and never be weak unlike you."

Leon got mad at Shadow

"That doesn't mean people are going to have the same set as you Shadow all people are different and we help those in need. Why didn't you come back for us when I was screaming your name for help I know you have heard it. " Leon said

Shadow turned his back at Leon

"Humph! I don't like to waste my time on useless things no matter what I must get moving forward to achieve my goals."

What Shadow said caught Aya's attention.

"So you think that achieve goals is more important than helping people who are close to you?" Aya said

Shadow turned his head toward Aya with a serious face and then he apologized to his friend that he wasn't there for her.

"I'm sorry Aya I am I didn't know you were with them. I just focus on getting out of that place"

"Regina is pain my ass too no excuse but I could not just leave her to die so I help Leon out to carry her. We are a team, after all, we have been thought so much and we lost the pilot, we don't know where Joseph is, and All of the above we haven't find the doctor on this godforsaken island which has been filled with dinosaurs." Aya said

"Yeah, we have to find her fast and get the hell off this island. This island is a hazard I don't even know what to expect." Leon said

Somewhere in the foggy forest, there were human-like figures hiding in the bushes watching the four like silent stalkers. They started to speak to another in an ancient language talking about the four.

"Urla ke me on no?" (What should we do to them)

"Upsù ba se ba lo bin na. Los ang se ni Toba" (Capture them they are outsiders to this land we can't afford to let them do whatever they want)

" Ah otoo se ne ba le se co min na?" (Are they the same people who killed most our blood years ago)

"Te bein me los so bo." (Let see get them)

"La" (Yes)

The mysterious human-like figure people spread out to capture the four. Some of them started to hide in the top trees. They brought their bows and sleeping arrows. The archers waited for their commander to fire as soon as the commander gave out the signal to fire the archers fire the silence bows at the four. Leon was hit first as an arrow went through his back, He collapsed on the ground immediately. Shadow, Aya, and Regina were shocked to see what happened to Leon as they saw him collapsed on the ground with an arrow on his back.

"LEON!" Regina said

Shadow pulled the arrow out of Leon and tried to wake him up but he was in deep unconscious.

"Damnit! He out! We are being attacked!"

Then one of the archers fire another arrow at Aya's arm she collapsed on the ground. Shadow was anger sees his friend took a bow in the arm and fell took the ground unconscious.

AYA!" Shadow screamed

Shadow took out his gun and ready to fire to any attackers

"SHOW YOURSELVES! REGINA GET UP!"

But it was too late Shadow sees Regina already taken an arrow through her right leg she was Unconscious. Shadow was the only one standing as he sees his team unconscious. One of the archers fires an arrow at Shadow's back. Shadow collapsed on the ground unconscious. The attackers successfully took the four and they walked up there bodies to pick up there unconscious. They started to examine them of their appearance and to them they really strange

"Una la pa ne me ma? Ma nada?" (They look unique of the look who are they?) One of the archers said

"Te bein me na." ( We will find out) The commander of the archers said

**End of Chapter 4 **


	8. Chapter 5

**DINO CRISIS IV**

**Chapter 5- The New Tribe**

**July 20, 2012, 8:32 PM**

It was night time with the moon rising in the dark sky everything was normal on the island the dinosaurs were going about their lifestyles most dinosaurs sleep at night time as the predators are more powerful and aggressive throughout the night the air is much colder about 50 degrees as mid breezes go by. The four agents successfully cross the extreme hot thermal hot spring area and they end up in a different environment from the jungle, a forest with purple flowers. While taking a mid-break from crossing the hot spring they were captured by a mysterious group with bows and arrows.

Now we see the four being hands tied arms with ropes pulled upwards onto large tree branches in 10 feet in the air. Leon was the first one to wake up from unconscious getting his vision back as he shakes his head He noticed that he in some kind of tribal village with wooden huts that are small to medium, a huge wooden fire pit in the middle inside there was something big that was cooking up. Leon gets a scary feeling after seeing the bizarre decorations around the area like human skulls being sticked on sharp wooden sticks. Leon sees his partners also tied up too next to him as he sees Shadow on his right side, Aya and Regina on his left. They were still unconscious in slumber.

"Ugh Jeez where are we?" Leon said to himself

Leon tries to free himself from the tied ropes on his arms, but it was no use. Leon to wake up Shadow by poking him with his foot

Hey Shadow, wake up."

Shadow felt Leon's foot being touched and woke up unconscious. Shadow opened his crimson eyes and started to view around the area he was in; he also sees what Leon was seeing as he turned his head towards Leon.

"Where are we?" Shadow asked

"I don't know but it looks like some village," Leon said

"Yeah look creepy as hell with the skull decorations."

Shadow and Leon recognized the voice they heard as they turned their heads to the left; they saw Regina and Aya wake up from the slumbers and recognized the area they were in.

"Well you too are awake," Leon said

"Yeah. So how did we end up here?" Regina said

"I don't know all I remember was that we were all just in the forest and then everything went pitch black," Leon said

Shadow started to get flashbacks of what happened earlier when they were in the forest he remembers that they are being attacked by unknown groups that were carrying bows and arrows and as he saw his team being put down by bows unconscious.

"I remember now. We were attacked by an unknown group that was shooting arrows at us in the forest."

"We are attacked by some group?"

"Yes, I remembered I saw arrows coming towards us taking us all out one by one. I knew it was some group because there was no way it could have been the dinosaurs to do something like that and how they did their attack was smart picking us one by one." Shadow said

"This must be the home to the Khewwaka tribe," Aya said

What Aya said made the others remember the info of the Khewwaka tribe from their Clients.

"Oh Yeah. The tribe of this island I remember my worker Hunnigan said something about them at the beginning of the mission."

"Yes, they were extinct years ago on the island probably just died off," Aya said

"If they were extinct then why did we end in a place like this? Did our agents give us false information? Are there really tribal people around here "Regina said

"I dunno but the way I'm seeing there gotta be tribe people," Aya replied

"Let's just get out of here first. Does anyone have a knife to cut these ropes off?" Shadow said

Leon looked as his knife holster seeing that his knife is still holster.

"Yeah still have my knife in my holster on my right side of my chest but how are you going to get my knife Shadow?" Leon said raising his eyebrow

"I got it," Aya said

Leon look at Aya and raised his right eyebrow

"Um? Just how are you going to get my knife? Our arms tied to a tree and…

Aya cut of Leon's sentence as she was getting a little annoyed by Leon's worriedness

"Like I said before I got it just be quiet."

Leon listened to what Aya said and kept quiet to let Aya concentrate on what Aya is planning. Aya closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes as she came up with a way to be set free.

Aya shakes her left foot to loosen up her high heel boot as she swayed it back and forth. She managed to take off her left boot as her boot was falling 10 feet to the ground. She used her left barefoot to reach for Leon's knife. The others were observing what Aya was doing to them. It was very bizarre but very intelligent. She got Leon's knife in her foot. She started to raise her leg up along the knife in her foot and gently use the knife to cut tied rope around Leon. It was a success Leon was free from the ropes and safely landed from the 10 feet in the air to the ground. The others were impressed by what Aya did.

"Whoa. Look like opera lover girl is some kind of a ninja," Regina said

Aya smirked at Regina

"Yeah, I been practicing with my feet sometimes I get lazy of picking up things with my hands."

Aya looked down at Leon and drop his knife to the ground for Leon to free her in the others. Leon picked up his knife from the ground

"Alright, churros loving boy might give us a hand now since your free?" Regina teased Leon

Leon smiled and started to climb on the tree from a large branch to another. Leon reached the others and started cut free of Aya first, Leon successfully free Aya landed safely on the ground and put her left boot back on. Leon freed Regina next as she felt down to a ground landing on her butt as she was not that good of landing. Shadow was the last to free as he performed a superhero landing to the ground. Regina sees this as a bit of a showoff from Shadow thinking trying to be cool.

"tch…showoff," Regina said rolling her eyes at Shadow.

Leon climbed down from the tree to the ground and started to thank Aya for freeing everyone.

"Aya that was awesome technique thank you."

"Your welcome you should try with your feet sometimes."

"No thanks my feet are not that perfect for that."

The four started to walk towards the village and started to check around the place. Aya was very fascinating with the decorations and style of the huts. heads toward the big fire pit that was in the middle. The four got close to the pit and they see 12 wild boars being cooked up in the fire.

"Jeez, I wonder if these people eat dinosaur meat too," Regina said

"MA LA KA! MA LA KA!" (THERE FREE!)"

The four started to hear loud screaming in an unknown language as they turn their heads and see a group of tan-skinned people wearing tribal outfits running towards the four. The tribal sees the four escaped their traps and ready their weapons. There were armed with war clubs, bows, and spears

"Ja la pa te mo ra mo." (They escaped their traps)

"Ua la pa ra so ra." (But how? We took all their weapons.)

As seeing this as a threat the four try to reach out to their weapons, but they notice that all their weapons were gone.

"My pistol? It's gone." Shadow said

"Same thing here my laser sword, everything is gone. These people must have taken them" Regina said

"But I still got my knife," Leon said

Leon took out his knife from his holster and aimed at the tribe. The tribe were shocked to see one of the four holding a weapon toward them as they though they remove all the weapon from them when they were unconscious.

"Ma La to re la Pa tein me so?" (One of them has a knife?)

" Laseso! Tein me to te ma se?" (Idiots! You didn't see the knife on him)

Shadow was anger as his hands turned into fists and started to threaten the tribal people

"Where all our stuff!? Why did you bring us here! What are you planning!? Tell me or I will drown all of you with your own blood!" Shadow said

The tribal people see Shadow's threatening words were very cold and aggressive as they see as a cold-blooded creature and started to whisper about him in their native language

"Ke to me te bein ra no sa la so?" (Is this the one is the one with the drive by the fire?)

"Te bein ka la see un la?" (What? The black demon?)

"La co mein se pa te me fo la?" (We should kill him first then we kill the rest.)

"La re do ma la pa so" (I want to cut the red one's hair for my wife's hair fashion)

Aya puts her hand on her friend's shoulder to try to calm him down. Shadow looked at Aya with anger his face.

"Shadow enough let me handle this. We should try to reason these people."

Aya started to speak out to the native tribal people about their mission

"Hello, you people must be the Khewwaka tribe if, you can hear me out. We are not here at attack your village we came on this island to look for someone named Dr. Emily Green She was missing for 3 years, we know that she came here for her studies and we are a special team that been sent here to rescue her. Please understand we don't want to fight you people just give us back our weapons we need them to fight the horrors of this island has. Please We beg you we are no harm to you."

Aya begged for the tribe to give the weapons back and let them get free but they can see is the tribe people just staring at them this reaction made the four thinking that they don't understand English.

"Um? I don't think they understand your little speech." Regina said

"Well, at least I tried something."

"This is Pathetic. How about we just fight off these people and get our stuff back." Shadow said

Then the Tribe leader came out of one of the wooden huts. The tribe leader raised his hand at his tribe to put down their weapons the tribe what the leader has told them to do as The tribe leader approached the four and started to speak English towards them.

"So it really rare for people like you four to cross hot spring from the jungle to this forest and It seems that you managed to escape our trap how did you do that?

The four's eyes were wide opened as this is the first time that someone spoke English towards them. Regina reply to the tribe leader

"Um? We had a knife and it helped us ." Regina said

The tribe leader was angry at the tribe for not making sure to remove all the weapons from any intruders.

"How disappointing of my people for that they should have to make sure they remove all weapons on outsiders and you're looking for someone right?"

"Yes, we are."

The tribal leader turned his head on Aya

"Oh, I see. I heard your little speech when I was in my hut. When I heard English, I knew that there something You're four from America right"

"Yes, we are Americans were the friendly Americans ones by the way," Leon said

"Yes, I can tell. We tribes don't speak English we speak in a language called Twell Lee but we know that English is the most common language around the world so we try to speak it too some in our tribe like myself could speak it."

"I would love to learn how to speak Twell Lee it sounds a little Spanish like," Aya said

"Heh, It very hard to speak it you need to learn 560 letters to speak it, and also your not with the people with the sliver helmets?"

"The silver helmets? Um, we are not people who are the silver helmets. Who are the sliver helmets?" Regina said?

The tribe leader raised his eyebrow as he notices the four being clueless about the topic is asking

"You don't huh?"

"Sorry sir we don't anything about the sliver helmets or something might tell us who are they?" Leon asked

The tribe leader closed his eyes as he thinks about the tragic past that has happened to his people and then opened his eyes and started to explain

"Before I started there is one thing you should know. We are not the Khewwaka tribe."

"Huh? you're not the Khewwaka then what really happened to them where are they now?" Aya asked

"I will explain. My name is Turrlok and We are the tribe called Teranato and...16 years ago our descendants the Khewwaka ruled the island what is called the Davajo. Our Island was peaceful and filled with nature for many centuries' since the creation of man but it all change when evil came to our island and brought misery and destruction towards our people. There were soldiers carrying guns and wearing silver helmets. These monsters came to our islands with evil plans. Our People were killed, raped, and wiped out, there were too powerful to stop. They industrialized our island with their plains then after a few months has past…. these creatures came to our land."

The four knew what the tribe leader meant by these creatures.

"Dinosaurs," Regina said

"Dinosaurs? Is that what will call them?" Turrlok said

"Yes, the creatures that you see on the island are called dinosaurs, Group of animals that were extinct millions of years," Aya said

"Well these dinosaurs appeared on the island it is unknown how they got on the island but these bizarre things on the island of how they live play a part in the ecosystem is very interesting. We studied each species of dinosaur that appeared and how they were all different from one other from the M. One of these creatures we worship in our religion he called Deus that is god in Latin. Deus was the savior and save us all from the evil soldiers 16 years ago He is a large and powerful creature with jaws untamable as he crushes his opponents like a power of a god. Our Khewwaka descendants do anything for Deus they made sacrifices for him for their people and blood but only a few of the Kwewaka survived and escape from the island. Our descendants lost everything from those sliver bastards, and they shall drown in their blood for what they."

"My god I'm so sorry we thought the Kwewaka tribe just died out on the island. Your descendants fought bravery to protect their land." Aya said

"So Khewwaka tribe is no longer active? How did you people form this new group?" Leon asked

"The Teranato tribe created by the few Khewwaka tribe that left the island after the incident The few Khewwaka tribe migrated to Madagascar and South America because our roots were are close related to the Merina people and Patagonian people from Argentina. The Khewwaka told the stories to others about their culture and the way of life on the Davajo. Some People were very interested in accepting the Khewwaka life and ever marrying the Khewwaka tribe and have kids of there own and after years and years we formed a new tribe and We migrated back to this island to make sure we protect it stronger than ever while embracing the new life such as the dinosaurs."

"But we not the only tribe on the island we have an enemy tribe called the Faititi. The Faititi are our rivals they are a group of tribe that were also created by the Khewwaka but they follow the way of the darkness They recognized with the red feathers hats on the heads."

"Darkness what do you mean?" Aya asked

"They're cannibals and their system and laws are run by dictators throughout the years. Once every year they tried to invade our village. My wife was taken by those devils She was raped and had her heart being eaten out. I will never forget what they did to my wife I never stopped until there all dead. I Made a promise to her to look after my daughter and make sure she stays strong."

"All this is just so interesting you tribal people are just some else with the dinosaur god and stuff," Shadow said crossing his arms

"Yes, black demon. Mind if I asked who are you? Are you a descendant from Deus or any of the dinosaurs?" Turrlok asked

Shadow raised his eyebrow as he heard the ridiculous that he heard from the tribe. Shadow closed his eyes then talk to himself

"I can't believe this? People think I'm that idiot's brother and now they think I'm related to giant reptiles. This why I hate people so much. But calm Shadow just answer the question."

Shadow opened his eyes and answered the question that Turrlok gave him

"No, I'm not a dinosaur or a descendant from this Deus. My name is Shadow and I am the Ultimate Lifeform."

"Shadow The Ultimate Lifeform? Very interesting and mind if I asked what those gold things on your wrists and ankles?

"There are the source of my chaos power."

"Chaos power? Hmmmmm looks there more to you than calling yourself The Ultimate Lifeform?"

Regina was getting tied by all this talk and started to interrupt

"Ok I'm sorry to interrupt your history lessons but we need to find someone named Emily Green do you anything about her," Regina said

Leon took out a picture photo of the scientist Dr. Emily Green and gave it to the tribe leader but it seems Turrlok doesn't know who this person.

"I'm sorry But I have no clue."

The tribe leader gave back the photo the Leon.

"Humph. Since you don't know I guess we will going now since this was all of a waste of time just give back our weapons ad we won't harm you, people." Shadow said

"Ok before I give your weapons back I need to know more about you people first.

Turrlok pointed at Leon, Regina, and Aya

"What your names especially for you blood lady."

Regina was creepy out by Turrlok for calling her that

"Um, my name is not bloody lady it Regina and my hair is not dyed in blood."

"Hmm, interesting."

"My name is Leon."

"Leon huh? you look very good for a man like you can marry my daughter? I would love it if you met my daughter she needs a spouse for her too have kids."

"Um, no thanks. We kind on a mission here."

Aya went up to the Tribe leader and handed over a Hershey Milk Chocolate bar as a show of kindness.

"My name is Aya please accept this as a show of respect."

"What this?"

"It a Hershey bar you never had Chocolate before?"

"Um sorry, I don't know what Chocolate by I will try it. Alright, then I give you back your weapons."

The tribal leader turned to his people and called the military commander's name

"Adee."

Adee, the tribe's military commander heard his name being called out by the tribe leader and went over to him. The tribal started to speak Twell Lee to his commander

"La so na ra co ma te ma ea." (Give back their weapons. They are not a threat to us.)

"Ua Ra bein so na?" (Are you sure they might attack us anytime.)

"Ta. Se bein no sin. ad na to bo ra sed ke na no ni re Dolessos" (I'm sure they won't hurt us. They are on a mission looking for someone and They need to defend themselves from the creatures.

"Ja." (Yes)

The military commander went inside one of the huts and gave back the four weapons. Regina was happy to see her laser sword as she hugs it.

"We sorry that my people attack you four. We trying to protect our island from any intruders."

"It ok sir don't worry once we found what we are looking for we will be out of here in no time, no one never disturb you people, and there was we will stop, it" Leon said

"Well, I wish you all good luck and beware of the predators and The Faititi they cooked and they fest the hearts out of their victims don't get caught in there sights. I hope we cross paths again Good luck on this island."

The four nodded and said goodbye to The Teranato tribe and took off into the forest. In the forest, the Four started to talk about their experience with the Teranato tribe

"Well I will be damn after that I'm just really surprised that a new group of people would carry on the Kwewaka's legacy," Leon said

"Yeah but these types of the tribe are weirder than I thought and why Aya why did you give Turr-something a Hershey bar? That just some random moment. You carrying chocolate on you?" Regina said

" Yeah, I was I try to nice with them so they don't attack us. Sometimes you need to show respect." Aya said

Yeah, we were lucky that they didn't turn us into food. I thought We going to get our heads chopped off and the guy tried to hook me up with his daughter. I wish I could meet her if she what she looks like. " Leon said

"Aw, how sweet he thinks your a fine young man. This your chance Jack to have your Rose for a good kiss." Regina teased Leon

"Huh Maybe after this, I could take her out on a nice Steakhouse after this."

Regina chucked

"Oh yeah will be so lovely."

Aya was still thinking about the tribe and she just so fascinated on their ways of life while Shadow just keep walking on in front with a serious tone on him.

"I would really love to learn more about their relationship with their god Deus and how they intact with him," Aya said

As Shadow, he didn't care for anything but compete for his mission as his mind focused on one goal. He gets annoyed by how his friend still talks about the tribe after being captured and tied up.

"After what they did to us? Tieing us up to a tree like a bunch of animals and You respect these savages for letting them put an arrow in your arm?" Shadow said

"Come on Shadow look I know ok but All this time history thought a group went extinct it turns out wrong. Kwewaka's legacy created new groups and the Teranato tribe they seem like a peaceful tribe people who are just protecting their land I really understand why they did that to us but I really much about their rivals we will find out so."

"I don't care and to be honest I don't care if they are tribal people on the island. All I want is the Doctor and getting the hell off the island." Shadow said

" Yes, we always stuck to that ok? So Shadow mind if I ask why are you so serious all the time? We all get serious in life but you take things way way way too serious Sometimes you need to calm down." Leon said

Regina agreed with Leon

"Yeah, Shadow why so serious all the time? Since, on the meeting with the president and our mission, you never show any good emotions you always grumpy as hell? You just like Mr. Grinch." Regina said

"Why does it bother you?" Shadow asked

"Oh Yeah it does," Regina said

"Shadow turned his head towards Leon and asked the same question

"Does it bother you, Leon?"

"Uh? Yeah, I little." Leon replied

"So what? Would you like me to make a joke?" Shadow said

Regina and Leon smiled at each other and turned their heads towards Shadow

"Yeah, we loved to hear one joke from the mighty Ultimate lifeform," Regina said mocking Shadow

"Fine."

Shadow agreed to make a joke for Leon and Regina but the two didn't know what Shadow was planing. Shadow started to smile sarcastically and started a make a joke

"Knock Knock."

"Who there?" Regina replied

Shadow then stop smiling and turned his head towards Regina and Leon with a very serious face

"...Go Fuck yourselves."

Shadow turned around and continued to walk in the forest leaving Leon and Regina with Neutral Faces. Aya smiled at this moment shaking her head left and right and begins to talk to Leon and Regina

"Maybe try to ask him a much nicer question." Aya teased.

**End of Chapter 5 **

_**Hello, everyone, I'm sorry to say that Dino Crisis IV is on hiatus for now. I'm sorry I been busy will life and all this COV-19 what going on the world is crazy 2020 is been a very bad year for me and to some people. My life is so hard and I need to take a break from writing but don't worry the story is not finished and they will be so more to tell. Until next time stay safe everyone. **_


	9. Chapter 6

**Hello, Everyone, I'm so so so sorry I feel like this chapter was a little rushed it just a little idea for this chapter discussing what 4th gen is going to do about the island I sorry to say The story is still on hiatus. My life is hard and I wish I really had more time writing but now it hell for me with my life. GOD, I WISH THIS VIRUS END PEOPLE JUST WEAR THE MASK, BE CLEAN AND STOP DOING DUMB SHIT THAT KEEPS THE VIRUS GOING! IS IT SO SAD REALLY. I WISH THIS VIRUS WILL END ALREADY MY GOD! Anyway, Please wear a mask, be clean AND let's STOP COVID-19. Stay safe everyone.**

**Chapter 6- The 4th Gen's Plan **

_**Someplace else**_

**J**uly 21, 2012, 8:43 AM

In an unknown place. The Fourth Generation is one of the best companies that produce great medicines and health benefits for people and animals, Their media and advertisements around the world are filled with success. The 4th gen is a big powerhouse with their technology, their benefits and stocks rising up The Headquarters was a huge industrial site with a gigantic white factory with a giant triquetra symbol on the front of the factory representing the 4th gen symbol. Built-in with powerful nuclear power plants with big smokes coming out for the uses of its powerful technology to be produced. There were millions of people all around the world that were 4th gen's workers with most people who don't have a good education and have been laborers to mine minerals to produce large machinery for the company. For the scientists with mid education are in charge of assisting and taking care of the animals that are being experimented on. For the high scientists, their jobs were creating the medicines and testing out the animals they experimented on.

One of the most popular and intelligent scientists in the 4th gen industry is Dr. Edward Kirk, an American genius energy researcher who is the head of a lead team for an unfinished project called the Third Energy.

Dr. Edward Kirk is an aloof, arrogant, and misanthropic man who mainly focused on his research without concern. Dr. Kirk expected high expectations from his team to make his project become a success. His goal was to surpass the famous engineer Dr. Robert Green by creating some new technology and creation that would surpass his time machine. Right now Edward Kirk is in an important meeting with other high ranking officials, scientists, and employers in the 4th gen's Cabinet Room. The room was big with white wall painting, a large silver oval, a large mat on the floor with the 4th gen symbol, the room was cold as there was large air conditioning in the backside in the room to keep the room temperature cold and cool. The CEO president of 4th gen company was a male shady figure who sat behind in the shadows of the room and with his female assistant worker, an attractive American woman with long platinum blonde hair, tanned skin, and green eyes. She had a very good taste in fashion and was wearing woman charcoal business clothes with One-Button Blazer, pleated blouse underneath, trousers, and wearing black stiletto High Heel Shoes. Her attractiveness was great that some of the men were whispering to each other talking about how hottie she is and some of the women were jealous of the expensive clothes that she was wearing. The room went full attentive as the female assistant began to make a speech discussing the past of 4th gen's history in her little femme fatale accent

"Ladies, gentlemen as all can know I'm the CEO's assistant those who don't know me my name is Venus today in this company's history. We are discussing a famous person around the world. An American scientist named Dr. Emily Green, the granddaughter of a genius engineer, once worked in this company and the one who created the illusion time machine that brings back one of history's magnificent creatures Dr. Robert Green. Such a shame earlier this morning he passed away as the result of heart failure at the age of 81."

Dr. Kirk raised his voice to talk and had an evil smirk on his face

"Why should we care? He was one of the people that was trying to expose the company's secrets to the whole world years ago but now that he is dead. He is no longer a problem for us. "

One of the higher scientists spoke up about the tragic past that happens in Davanjo Island and the missing years

"Stop it, Dr. Kirk. He was the one who brought back the dinosaurs to the present with his amazing plans, and yes he did betray us all but now we have her granddaughter Emily, who has been missing for the 3 years since she was last seen. She made a blog post video on her youtube channel about visiting an island for her research and discovering more info about the Kwewaka people with her co-workers around March 2009. Also, she was well aware that her grandfather has been there before and wanted to find out what was he was working on"

Venus turned her head to the President

"Mr. CEO President. What do you think?"

This is a huge problem for our company. That woman if she finds out what this company did in the past. The whole world will know of it's secret with the true reason how the Kwewaka people were murdered and the existence of the dinosaurs. We can lose everything in the company and its legacy can get destroyed."

"I don't think she will be getting out of the island alive. Why should we worry anyway? That place is filled with the dinosaurs. Maybe she got eaten by predators or died of starvation no wonder she is missing for a long time."

"It doesn't matter if she is alive or not the problem is that the Island is abandoned for years. The dinosaurs, All the company's old research, and staff are there. Dr. Robert Green's time machine is still there in our largest facility on the island next to the island's volcano. It is time to take action again from all these years. We need to protect this company by all needs. We have left that island abandoned for years and if we don't take action something or someone will"

Dr. Kirk raised his voice to talk and had an evil smirk on his face to discuss his project

"Well like to explain about my ultimate project, The Third energy."

One of the scientists got up from his chair angrily and started to criticize Kirk for trying to discuss his project that was unnecessary for the meeting.

"Dr. Kirk! Now is not the time to discuss your little project."

"Why? Isn't it part of the plan that we are discussing after all" Kirk said

The president let Dr. Kirk talk as he settled down with the other doctors to let Dr. Kirk. Dr. Kirk gets up from his chair and around the table for each member to listen to his plan.'

"My fellow co-workers, we all know the island project in the Davajo was a failure and it really affected the company to this very day. But in my studies, I discovered a new way to start over and bring the dinosaurs back making more money."

The CEO president was interested in Dr. Kirk explanation and started to ask a question

"So Dr. Kirk what is this new way of discovering?"

"Hmmm. We can transform the Dinosaurs into super soldiers."

The whole room was in shock and started to whisper to each other. Venus got confused about what Dr. Kirk was saying

"Um, Dr. Kirk can you explain more of what you are trying to say here? About the super soldiers part."

"Yes, what I meant is that we can use and with dinosaur DNA found in the fossils."

Venus thinking Dr. Kirk's plan is child's play as she let out a smirk

"Dr. Kirk is so nice that you have an idea but isn't this idea so similar to that movie Jurassic Park? Can we just build another time machine to bring back the dinosaurs?"

"No, that is just plan nonsense we are not going to create make another time machine just too bring back extinct animals. Time-traveling can be a very very deadly and dangerous thing to do. We as humans no matter how much technology or magic we have we can't just keep changing the past it doesn't change the future. For example, if we went back and kill baby Hitler or stop the Black plague in Europe. It really won't change anything it will make history worse; that not how time works. I believe this company had a fool like Dr. Green to create a time machine even tho a brilliant genius but still a big fool."

Venus nodded at Dr. Kirk as he agreed that he made a good point

"Well, you do have a point. Time-traveling can is very dangerous"

"Yes don't follow nonsense movies like Back to the Future, Terminator, Star Trek. It not true If you travel to the past. that past becomes your future and your former present becomes the past. We can't just bring dinosaurs from the past it won't work "

The people in the room were amazed at Dr. Kirk's words and keep quiet to hear more.

Ok, then Dr. Kirk so this third energy protect your working on. Is it similar to Jurassic park?

"Certainly similar but not quite. What Jurassic Park did is that Dinosaurs were not accurate. For example, Dilophosaurus is a genus of theropod dinosaur that originated from Early Jurassic North America. In the movie Dilophosaurus was very small it did not lack ferocity and possessed the ability to spit venom at its prey, causing blindness and paralysis. It has a cowl on its neck like a Frilled-neck lizard. In reality, the Dilophosaurus did not spit out venom, did not have a frill on its neck, and was much bigger. We don't need to be inaccurate and We don't need to make a zoo for these animals like in the past. We are not trying to recreate Jurassic Park oh no no no. We needed power and money. Money is power and these dinosaurs can be great for military uses. We can sell them to the world to one of the most powerful armies in the world. We can also use dinosaurs to create vaccines or viruses."

"So you're saying that we don't need to create another zoo for the dinosaurs, we can use them as just military weapons and we use these dinosaurs to cure diseases.

"Yes, Dinosaurs are powerful creatures and so many of them of amazing abilities. We need to think outside of the box people."

The female assistant brings up a point

"But didn't 4th gen tried to create super dinosaurs that would follow human commands similar to how dogs and cats respond before after we tried putting dinosaurs in cages but could not due to their powerful forces of nature?"

"Yes, indeed but those were prototypes they have superhuman peaks but the virus could not control the minds in the dinosaurs instead the dinosaurs were still in control in their minds but they were more intelligent their senses and smell being more advanced. There were 7 of them that were manufactured but the deadliest and most powerful of those test subjects is the last T-rex, the one that caused the fall of the company's past."

"That monster T-rex. I wonder if is still out there on the island. If it is then it will be one big problem for us. It will destroy our plans." One of the scientists said

"The virus that was used for the prototypes called Dinozavry It was created by a Russian scientist that worked with our partners the Umbrella corporation after this company spending millions of dollars for biohazard stuff to them but it sad really Umbrella was collapsed in 2003 after losing a trial for their crimes against humanity. The Raccoon City incident was such a tragedy and there was no way umbrella could have covered that up with their B.O.W. bunch of fools and that Spencer was a buffoon so arrogant until the end no wonder he is hell right now."

The CEO president placed his left hand on his chin

"But with Umbrella gone, how are we going to create a new virus for us to create more advantageous super dinosaurs? Dinosaurs that can respond to commands? We can't just create a virus from scratch and we don't have the money and types of people to create such a virus. "

"There are some Dinozavry samples that are stored in the largest lab on the island near the island's volcano they sealed away in the lab's safe. If we can get our hands from it we created a stronger virus and with our accurate clones of the dinosaurs, we can make powerful military subjects in history. The company can rise up more, maybe we could surpass billion-dollar companies."

The crowd clapped for Dr. Kirk's speech as they were impressed and thinking Dr. Kirk's plan was brilliant. The CEO president stands up from his chair and gives out a little speech

"Listen everyone this is for the fate of our company we will crush anything or anyone that stands in the way. The Fourth Generation will not fall as the Umbrella corporation did. This is the time for process and the future."

The crowd clapped again for the CEO's speech and the CEO sat down in his chair

"Listen, everyone, this is the new plan we have to eliminate all the dinosaurs completely or anything on that island that would interior with our plans, get the Dinozavry samples from the lab and we need to capture Dr. Emily Green if she is alive.

Dr. Kirk raised his eyebrow about the CEO's planning.

"Wait so why exterminate the dinosaurs should they use and why do we need that scientist she is nothing than a Ph.D. amateur and expert in animal science she doesn't know anything brilliant like her grandfather."

The CEO looked at Dr. Kirk with a serious face.

"Remember she is the granddaughter of a brilliant engineer. We can't just forget someone like her and I don't want any remaining dinosaurs on the island if the world finds out about the existence of the old dinosaurs they can become more suspicious of our plans."

"Fine kill them all as much as you like but I need that Dinozavry sample in order from my third energy project."

"Yes, doctor. As the plan, we can't send our own military to do the job after what happens in the past and we need our military to protect the main headquarters if anything happens."

"But who then CEO? We can't let U.S Military or any other get involved in this."

" Don't worry I know someone in the U.S military that has been our side for years and he used to be a high commander in our military during the island's incident. He is an old cold tough bastard and has pure hate to the dinosaurs."

CEO president get up from his chair and give a signal to the guards at the doors to let a new person in

"Let him in. Gentlemen, I'm about to introduce the man is going to do the job for us."

The doors guards open to let the new guest in the room the new guest was an old Caucasian U.S military man general with a white chevron mustache, wearing well dressed clean US Army green service uniform, he had a serious face on his look as he walks a little quickly to sit on a chair. The man sat down in the chair while everyone was looking at him.

The CEO smiled the new guest for his time of being in the meeting

"Thank you for your time for being here we really need your assistant here for this mission." CEO said

The new guest took out a Padron cigar and lighter and started to light up his cigar with his lighter. He put back his lighter in his pocket as he let out a big smoke that out of his mouth he began to induce himself with his deep gravelly voice.

"I am U.S. General James Hershel Talbot, as you already know ex former military leader for this company and now the absolute Commander of an elite unit of private military contractors called Inter Phase. I created the Inter Phase for personal gain and for my own military purposes. For this company support of my armies are strong and can crush anything that stands in way. I have won hundreds of awards during any terrorist attacks or any evil against the world but now this mission will be the most important one in my life and I will full it."

"So General Talbot, your first task of the mission is to eliminate all the dinosaurs all the island," Venus said

"Yes, dinosaurs, Creatures that made in hell and they need to be taken down as much as possible. Each dinosaur is worth a price on their heads."

"So the T-rex is the big prize of all of them huh?." Dr. Kirk said

"The T-Rex is no big prize he is foul whore, A cold-blooded merciless monster and a mad-dog killing machine with an unpleasant attitude that would make you piss in your underwear son."

"Sir no need for the language."

"It doesn't matter anyway. Yesterday I got a private report from the Government that the U.S president sent out a team of special agents to recuse Dr. Emily Green and each of them requires taste. "

"Oh, boy now we have to deal with special agents now huh? I can't believe the U.S government has gone too far so who are these agents. Are they the type of people to handle the job."

"I'm not familiar with the faces but these are some of the sources that were gathered that would help describe them also their faces

Talbot put down four folders on the table for everyone in the meeting to look for each agent's information.

**Leon Scott Kennedy-**

Born-1980

Race/Nationality: Caucasian/Irish-American

Sex-Male

Species-Human

Occupation-U.S government agent

\- Former a rookie R.P.D cop and a known survivor of the 1998 Raccoon City Destruction Incident

**Regina-**

Born-1983

Race/Nationality: Caucasian/American

Sex-Female

Species-Human

Occupation-American intelligence officer

-Her real name is classified and dealt with secret missions in the past including terrorism

**Aya Brea**

Born- 1979

Sex- Female

Race/Nationality-Half Japanese/ Half Caucasian American

Occupation- CTI Agent

\- A brilliant major in criminology, former NYPD and savior during the 1997 New York incident.

**Shadow The Hedgehog**

Date of creation:1952

Race/Nationality-N/A

Age-60

Sex- Male

Species- Half Mobian Hedgehog/Half Black Arms

Occupation- G.U.N Agent

-Known as the World's Ultimate lifeform, Gerald Robotnik's ultimate creation and one who stopped the black arms alien race

Everyone was viewing the folders for each agent and many have different opinions some find interesting and some find it odd but Dr. Kirk he was dissatisfied with it as he looked at the pictures and sources of four agents. He first looks at Shadow's bio

"So this what the government has sent to rescue to the foolish doctor? Heh heh how very ridiculous for a choice. When we have - Wait Gerald Robotnik? That name so familiar isn't he the foolish scientist that died in space Colony something is it?"

One of the scientists answers Dr. Kirk's question

"Yes, he was assassinated in Space Colony ARK and He was brilliant with famous Project Shadow

"Project Shadow? So this is the result of that Project Shadow project of what Gerald was working on this black alien creature? Shadow The Hedgehog? Well, he does look similar to that world-famous blue alien who ruins superhuman speeds which name I don't know and I don't care."

Dr. Kirk finished looking at Shadow's bio and started to look at Leon's

"Hmmm, a man with an awful sense of hairstyle somehow a Raccoon City survivor, Maybe he is one of the people who exposed the crime that Umbrella too bad that Umbrella didn't catch him after he exposes it to the U.S Government."

Dr. Kirk looked at Regina's next

"A red hair girl who thinks she is in la-la land? maybe runs a cartoon show as a part-time job and some blonde woman looks like a robot just nothing to say about her ."

"Don't underestimate them by the looks I heard that the black alien has really one nasty attitude and the guy with the funny haircut knows some deadly Russian martial arts and weapon disarms so do get to cocky doctor." Talbot said

The CEO looked at Talbot with a concerned looked on his face

"General Talbot these are special agents there no way that your soldiers would stand a chance against them." The CEO said

"I know. I hire an elite mercenary that would take care of them and trust me he will good hardass of a guy. After he gets the job he rewarded 60 million dollars."

"Fine Whatever it takes. Just get the job done. Alright, everyone, this meeting is dismissed"

CEO gets up from his chair and everyone too as the meeting comes to an end. Tabot steps outside of the factory and kept on smoking his cigar.

"Dinosaurs I will make sure they will all be sent to the bottom pits of extinction and that T-rex you will pay for what you did 16 years back just you wait."

**End of Chapter 6**


End file.
